Neo & Law Collection
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Collection of One shots and short stories dealing with Law and Neo's journey. Minor spoilers for those who are new to their story and haven't caught up with it. Requests welcome. Request rules at the bottom of first chapter.
1. Shanks Surprise

Shanks Surprise

…

 **Rules for requests are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **May contain spoilers if anyone is still in the process of reading Neo's story or is planning on reading them (it's a two parter. A Frozen Soul & A Doctor's Orders is the first one. Touching Time -still in progress- is the sequel). One Shots and short stories, might not necessarily be official parts of Neo's story.**

 **Now…ON TO THE FIRST ONE SHOT! :)**

…

Neo forced herself to slow her panted breath. During a fight , she had gotten separated from Law and the crew. She remembered the fight. She remembered she had gotten separated from Law's side. She remembered trying to get back to him. She remembered something messing with her senses then…nothing. Her mind was blank.

When she had woken up, she was in an unfamiliar room. When a couple men walked into the room, she scrambled off the bed and shoved herself into a corner and tried to remember what Law had told her. _"Just relax and breath. Trust your instincts. They'll never lead you wrong. If you think you have to fight, then fight. If you think you should run, then run."_

She had woken up on a pirate ship, and not Law's. A small group of three pirates were eying her. That group of pirates were the Red Haired Pirates. And the one standing in the middle of the small group was Red Haired Shanks himself. She had somehow ended up on an _Emperor's ship_. She glanced at the men before dragging her eyes around the room. She tried to recall everything Law and the crew had told her about these pirates. She also tried to figure out how to escape from them and how the heck she got on this ship to begin with.

She wondered what level of the ship she was on. Where they underwater? Would she even be able to escape from an Emperor? If she tried, would he kill her? If he was planning on killing her, why was she in a bedroom instead of being locked up?

"Captain," Benn said. He pushed back his greying hair as he tilted his head and looked at her. "I don't think she's going to settle down any time soon."

"Yeah," Lucky Roo added while taking a bite of his turkey leg. "She's totally freaked out."

"Hm," Shanks hummed. "Let me talk to her in private."

"Aye, Captain!" The two men left the room.

Neo kneaded her eyebrows and carefully watched the men. Once they were gone, Shanks plopped down on the floor. He crossed his legs, placing his elbow on one knee he rested his chin in his hand. He smirked at her. "You are quite the interesting young woman."

Neo swallowed, keeping her eyes on the man.

"You remind me of a woman and of a man I met years ago," Shanks smirk grew. "You don't have to be afraid of me or my crew. We would never hurt a friendly _Elemental_."

Neo's eyes widened. "H-How did you…"

Shanks chuckled. "Well, I wasn't sure at first, but I have hear rumors of the Surgeon of Death having a strange woman on his crew that could do the strangest things with the elements. Of course there's no evidence of what your abilities are so everyone's assuming you just have devil fruit powers. But when I saw you, before the battle broke out, I could sense what you really are. It helped that I've met your people before, of course. But it's really your looks that made me realize who you really are."

"My looks?" Neo asked carefully.

"Tell me, are your parents names Mira and Rylan?"

"H-How did…" Neo let her body slide down the wall. She landed on the floor with a light thump. "Y-You knew my parents?"

" _Knew_?" Shanks blinked in confusion.

Neo nodded before carefully continuing. "T-They were killed trying to protect me."

"Oh," His expression became genuinely sad. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"I-It's okay," Neo wrapped her arms around her knees. "I was only a new born. I never knew them so I can't, or don't, really miss them. My brother, who they adopted, told me about them. He said they were great people."

"They were," Shanks nodded. "You look a lot like both of your parents. You definitely have your mother's grace and beauty."

Neo's cheeks grew warm. Her voice started off soft then grew into a panic. "T-Thank you. So why am I here? Am I your prisoner? Law, um, Captain Law will be looking for me. Are you going to fight him?! You're not going to trap them, are you?! Are you trying to ambush them?! Are you going to kill them?!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Shanks chuckled as he waved his hand in a nonthreatening manner. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I promise, on my friendship with your parents and your people, I intend you and your crew no harm. Although, there is one thing I'd like to ask you right now."

"What is it?"

"Is Trafalgar your lover?" Shanks smiled when she shifted. "I noticed that ring you are wearing. You are involved with him, aren't you?"

"W-We married," Neo answered honestly.

"I see, I see," Shanks rubbed his chin in deep thought. Neo didn't question him, but she did notice he was thinking long and hard about something. "Well, we have a little while before your husband comes for you. I can tell you're nervous about being around new people. We'll just wait in here for him. Are you hungry? If you are, I can send for something."

"You called for him?" Neo's eyebrows turned up in a bit of worry.

"I assure you, my child, no one will bring harm to you or your loved ones," Shanks gave her a friendly smile. She felt like he was being honest, but there was something nonthreatening dancing around in his eyes. Like he was up to mischief. "While we wait, how about I tell you what I know about your parents and how I met your people?"

"O-Okay," Neo nodded.

About two hours later…

Law, very furious and very worried, was standing on the top deck with the majority of his crew. Once they were close enough, Law warped them onto the deck of the Red Haired Pirates ship. The crew stood in fighting form. Law pulled out his sword. "Where is she?!"

The other pirates just chuckled and remained in their relaxed positions. One's voice rang out. "Careful now, young pirate. You are aboard an Emperor's ship."

"I don't care!" Law snapped. "Give her back! NOW!"

"There's no need to get so hostile," Shanks said, emerging from a door. "She's just fine."

The red-haired man stepped aside, allowing Neo to be seen. Neo smiled when the crew called her name. She ran over to them and dove immediately into Law's arms. "Law!"

"Neo, are you injured?" Law asked, his eyes remaining locked on the Emperor in front of him. He kept his sword pointed out at them as well.

"No," Neo replied. "They didn't hurt me. They wouldn't do that."

"What are you talking about?" Penguin asked. He had taken a few steps closer to inspect Neo for injuries.

Nothing else was said as Shanks walked right up to Law. The older man stared down into the eyes of the younger man. The Heart Pirates tensed up. Law shoved Neo behind him. "Stay behind me."

"Uh, Law," Neo tugged on his shirt. "There's something you need to know."

"Just stay behind me," Law ordered again.

"You better listen to her, Surgeon of Death," Shanks smiled. "I don't care if you are her _husband_ …I won't stand for you hurting my _Goddaughter_."

"Goddaughter?!" The Heart Pirates, minus Law and Neo, jaws all dropped open.

Law's sword fell from his hand. He shot his eyes to Neo. She shrugged. "Um, surprise?"

"Come here, Godson-In-' _Law'_!" Shanks released a belly laugh while holding out his arm for Law to step into. "Let us celebrate!"

…

 **Author's Notes: LOL! Okay, okay, I don't know if I'm making this one official part of Neo's story, but it sure was fun to do. Can you imagine? Shanks as Neo's Godfather? Law better be extra good to her. ^_^ Also, I'm not sure if those are her parents official names. For now they are, but I might change them later.**

 **RULES FOR REQUESTS: So far its just, keep it Rate T and under. Keep it dealing with Neo, Law, Heart Pirates and anyone in the One Piece world. I can't promised/guarantee I can or will be able to do all requests made, but I'll try. Be sure if give good enough details if you have something specific in mind. Vague requests are fine if you want me to do all the details, although being one shots and short stories there won't be much details anyway. All well, rules might be added on as we progress. ENJOY! :)**


	2. Food Fight

Food Fight

"Ah!" Penguin cried when a wave hit the side of the sub. He stumbled backwards. His arm knocking into a bowl of spaghetti sauce sitting on the counter.

"Hey!" Shachi protested when the sauce hit him in the face. "What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right!" Shachi grabbed a roll and tossed it at his friend. "You could have easily avoided it!"

"Give me a break! It's not my fault the sea is so rough today!" Penguin tossed the roll back.

"Then tell the captain to submerge us!"

"You tell him!"

"Come on, guys," Neo pleaded. "Let's not get worked up over this."

The boys didn't listen as their mini argument erupted into a full blown food fight. They gasped when their food hit Neo. "We're so sorry!"

Neo sighed then smirked at them. She summoned her wind crystals, effectively causing the boys to freeze in place. "You are so gonna get it now!"

Roughly an hour later, the three stopped and looked at the mess they made.

"Oh crap!" Shachi screeched. He rushed to try and wipe some food off the wall. The galley looked like the food pantry had exploded all over the room and it's three current inhabitants. "The captain's gonna kill us!"

"If he does, it'll be _your_ fault!" Penguin shouted back.

"Me?! You're the one who started it!" Shachi pointed his finger at Penguin.

"I _accidentally_ hit that bowl! How does that make _me_ the one who started it?!" Penguin demanded.

"You should have been more careful!"

"You didn't have to throw that roll at me! It's your fault!"

"It's your fault!"

"Guys, it doesn't matter who started it," Neo said while trying to shake off the food clinging to her hands. She had food particles all over her, even in her hair. "We all were throwing the food."

"Yes, ma'am," Penguin and Shachi said simultaneously.

Penguin sighed. "Let's just clean this place up before the captain sees it."

"Too late," The men jumped behind Neo when their captain's voice rang out. She just blinked at them before turning her innocent, but guilty, eyes to her husband. He was staring intensely at her.

"Sorry," Neo spoke up while twiddling her fingers. "It started off as an accident that blew up and out of control. We're going to clean it up."

Law narrowed his eyebrow at Shachi and Penguin. "You two clean this mess up. You…"

Law grabbed Neo's wrist and pulled her towards the door. "…are coming with me."

"But Law!" Neo protested. "I helped make this mess. I should help clean it up."

"They can clean it up. You have a different order to fulfill," Law said as he continued to drag her towards the door.

"What order?" She looked at him then back at Shachi and Penguin when they laughed.

"It's okay, Neo," Shachi waved to her with a huge grin on his face. "You go on ahead."

"Yeah, you have something _else_ that you have to do right now," Penguin added with just as big of a grin as Shachi.

"What do you mean?" Neo blinked at them.

"You are still quiet innocent even after you've already…All well," Penguin said while Shachi chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll understand in a few minutes."

With that, Law jerked her out of the room. He didn't loosen his hold on her or slow down until they got to their room. He all but slammed the door shut, and locked it, when they were inside. He then picked her up and laid her down on their bed. He hovered over her. "Law, what are you doing? I'm getting the bed all dirty. We're going to have to change the sheets now."

Law just chuckled while leaning down to her.

"What are yo-Eep!" Neo squeaked and tensed when Law licked the spaghetti sauce off her collar bone. He pulled away from her.

He licked his lips before speaking. "I have a new lesson to teach you. And it goes something like this."

Law leaned back down to her and started to slowly lick off the food on her skin.

…

 **Author's Notes: O.O Dang! Anyway, another one shot! Enjoy! :) I'll update one shots as soon as they come to me and I get them written. Though it won't be as often as my actually story with Neo and Law. ^_^'**


	3. Relax With Me

Relax With Me

Law grumbled as they entered into the sub. The crew made sure to walk several yards behind the aggravated man. Neo was the only one who got close to him. "Love, sometimes you really take this 'I don't like bread' thing too far."

"I told them _no bread_!" Law grumbled.

"But you didn't have to Shambles everything and everyone in that restaurant," A crew mate said. Law turned as harsh glare to the crew. They jumped behind Neo. The enraged captain then turned and stomped down the hall.

"Neo! _Please_ calm him down!" The entire crew begged.

She tapped her chin and thought about how she could do just that. A few seconds later she summoned her wings and flew after him. When she got in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "Come relax with me in a hot bath."

"No," Law replied flatly.

"Aw, come on, hubby of mine."

"I don't take baths."

"Please?" Neo's eyes turned as cute and sweet as possible. She immediately saw Law faltering. She leaned back in and pecked his lips multiple times while talking to him. "You'll make me sad if you don't. You've been so tense lately. Please, my love? I'll give you a massage too."

Law sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, carrying her to their room. "How do you managed to get me to do anything you want?"

"Because you love me," Neo purred.

…

"See?" Neo asked a little while later. She was leaning against his chest with his arms around her waist in the hot bath that she was keeping the right temperature with her crystals. "Don't you feel better now?"

Law huffed. "I'd feel better if you had let me level that place."

" _Law_ ," Neo warned. She turned her head to look at him. She couldn't help but smile at him. "You did enough damage, love. It's going to take them days to put themselves back together. Besides, admit that you love being here with me like this."

Law couldn't help but chuckle at that point. He leaned down and pecked her lips. "Okay, okay, I'll admit it. This is a really nice idea. But don't expect me to do this every time you want it."

"Uh huh," Neo smirked at him. Law sighed, knowing full well that he would in fact give into her.


	4. Softy

Softy

Neo giggled happily as she lightly tickled Bepo's nose with the tip of her finger, making his nose twitch. It was such a perfect day outside. The two were enjoying the warm sunshine while everyone else was inside doing whatever. Bepo had, like always, fallen asleep on the deck. Neo was reading until Bepo started to have a sweet dream. His mumbling and smiles got Neo's curious side to come out.

She placed her book on the deck then summoned her wind crystals. She floated herself over the massive bear. Staring down at him for a while before lowering herself onto his soft stomach. If he noticed her weight, he showed no sign of it. She figure he probably didn't notice since she was so small. Law hardly ever noticed her weight when she laid on him. And he was a lot smaller than Bepo.

"Happy fish," Bepo mumbled in his sleep. Neo giggled and tickled his nose once again making him twitch. She had her legs bent up and was lightly kicking her feet. "Your tail is tickling my nose."

"You have such the cutest dreams," Neo chuckled.

"Neo, here you are," Law said walking over to her. "What are you doing to Bepo?"

"Nothing," Neo replied with a mischievous grin.

Law chuckled. "Have you been out here this entire time? I went looking for you and couldn't find you."

"Did I worry you?" Neo rested her chin in her hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," Law smirked.

"Well, it's your fault," Neo stuck her tongue out at him.

"How so?"

"You were too busy working to pay attention to me. So when Bepo asked me to join him, I did."

"And that led you to lay on him and tickle his nose?"

"Perhaps," Neo shrugged. "I wasn't going to stay on him long, but he's so soft. I never noticed."

"You know, you're not supposed to cuddle with anyone but me." Law gave her a playful glare.

" _You_ were _busy_ ," Neo replied with a slight huff.

"Well, I'm not busy now."

"Hm," Neo hummed in thought. "True, but you're not as soft as Bepo is."

"Hey!" Law whined but was smiling.

"Why don't you become a bear so I can compare you two?" Neo's eyes sparkled at him. Law chuckled. He leaned down and picked her up off the bear. "Hey!"

"If I became a bear then I wouldn't be able to kiss my fiancee," Law leaned against Bepo, pulling Neo's back against his chest. "And that wouldn't be good, now would it?"

"No, that wouldn't be good at all," Neo turned her head, allowing him to capture her lips with his. After a short, but intense, make out session, the two fell into their own naps.

"This is so going into my cute cuddles book," Shachi exclaimed as he snapped multiple pictures of his captain and Neo.

"The captain's going to kill you if he ever fines out you keep taking pictures of them being lovey dovey," Penguin said.

"Naw. That won't happen. Neo won't let him. Besides, this scrapbook I'm making is for _them_ ," Shachi replied while snapping more pictures of the snoozing trio on the deck. Penguin shook his head while heading back into the sub. After running out of film, Shachi soon followed after his friend.

"Hm," Neo hummed once the two men were gone. "I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Law asked.

"You are a softy after all. You didn't warp them out into the ocean."

"Don't you _ever_ tell them we were really awake just now."

"I won't, _Mr. Softy_. Eek!" Neo squeaked when Law tightened his hold on her. The two chuckled before settling back into their interrupted nap.


	5. Bored

Bored

 **This one shot is before the baby.**

Neo sighed and lowered her book to her chest. She didn't feel like reading. And she was bored. She pulled herself from the couch and placed her book back on the shelf. She turned to walk out of the room, but paused to look out the port hole. They had been docked at this island for a few days now. The crew was once again out on the island instead of being on the ship. She'd gone with the crew yesterday, but found nothing of interest on this island.

She was just bored. Nothing seemed to be able to cure her boredom here lately. And the only thing that could cure her boredom had buried himself in his work. She smiled and headed for her him. It was time he stopped working and paid attention to her.

Like he had been for the past couple of days, Law was sitting at his desk writing with occasional glances at the books scattered about. Neo chuckled to herself before slipping into the room, her shoeless footsteps carrying her over to him. She stepped behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked his cheek. "Law, I'm bored."

"Hm, you could read."

"I tried."

"Have you been on the island yet?"

"Yes, I have. And if you weren't so distracted by your work you would have noticed that."

"Mhmm," Law hummed. Neo frowned at his lack of attention towards her. She smiled again. She moved in front of him and sat in his lap. She blinked a few times at his concentrating expression before tapping one of his earrings.

When he didn't so any signs at all, she flicked his earrings again then traced her finger over his ear. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I was bored," Neo replied. Law grunted but kept his attention on his work. She smiled and started tracing her finger over his features. She ran her finger from his left ear down his cheek to his chin, she paused to fiddle with his beard before running her finger up to his right ear. She ran her finger over that ear before dragging her soft skin down to his neck.

Her fingers then dropped down to the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned the only three buttons this particular shirt had. He didn't wear it often, but it was one of her favorites on him. It was navy blue. Dark colors have always suited him best. She slipped her hand into the opening and rubbed his tattooed chest. She placed her lips on his neck and murmured to him. "I really love you in dark clothes. They make you look very sexy."

She smiled when she felt, and heard, his vibrating chuckle. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

"I told you, I'm bored," Neo repeated again. "Why don't you put down that pen and entertain me? You've been working far too long. You're going to make me feel neglected if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry, love. But I really need to finish this."

"But Law," Neo pouted. "I'm really, really bored. And you're the only one here."

"Where'd the crew go?" Law paused to look at her.

She frowned. "Have you seriously been _that_ distracted to the point of not know _your_ crew has been gone all day? They're on the island!"

Law chuckled at her frustration. He kissed her temple. "I know, I know. I was just messing with you."

She blinked a few times. She huffed at him and tossed her head to the side. "You're being mean."

"No, I'm _bored_."

"Huh?" She turned to look at him. He dropped his pen and, with her in his arms, he stood up. He walked her over to the bed and placed her down on it before walking over to the door. He shut and locked it then walked back over to her. He pushed off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. He gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh! You!"

"About time you got it," Law grinned. He leaned down and started to nip at her neck. "I was getting really _bored_ waiting for you to come to me."

"I should have known when the crew was spending so much time on that island instead of being here. Mmm," Neo moaned slightly when Law hit her tender spot on her neck.

"Still bored?" Law mumbled against her neck.

"Hmm…I little bit. But, lucky for me, I have the best doctor who's curing it right now," She tugged on his hair. He lifted up and captured her lips with his own.

...

 **Apple Bloom: Yup! I've a couple ideas already for some baby one shots. But I can't do them yet because they'd give out spoilers for the story. Like the sex, name and elemental magic I've chosen for the baby. They will happen though. :) Unless you all don't mind those spoilers...Just let me know.  
**


	6. Mood Swings

Mood Swings

Neo yawn while laying the book she was reading down on her chest. She rubbed her right eye tiredly as Law walked over to her. He kneeled down. He placed his hand affectionately on her blanket covered stomach. "Going to take a nap?"

"Uh huh," She replied. "Baby and I are tired."

"Okay. I'm going inland. There's a few items I need to pick up before we leave this island. Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"Kisses," Law chuckled. He leaned in and pecked her lips several times. Being five months pregnant, she's started to become more clingy and wanted more affection from him. He happily obliged and indulged her in whatever she wanted or needed to stay happy and stress free. "Don't be gone long."

"I won't," He stayed by her side until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was out, he took the book off her chest and place it on the bookshelf before finally leaving.

…

"Ah, calm down, Neo. It's okay," A crew mate said. Other crew mates were standing around with worried expressions. They weren't as good as their captain was. They had no idea what to do with her when she became like this.

"But I want Law!" Neo cried. She had woken up a little earlier than usual from her nap and found Law wasn't there.

"He'll be back. He told you he was going shopping, remember?" The crew mate reminded her.

"I know! But I _still_ _want_ _him_! Where _is_ he?!"

"What's going on?" Penguin asked, returning from his own shopping.

"Penguin, thank goodness! Neo woke up early from her nap and is having a bit of a mood swing. Think you can calm her down until the captain returns?" The crew member whisper, but not low enough.

"I don't mean to be moody! You all hate me, don't you?!" More tears streaked down her cheeks.

"No! We don't!" The crew screeched in panic. "We love you!"

"Of course not we don't hate you, honey," Penguin said. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her. She clung to him and cried.

"I'm sorry, Neo," The crew mate apologized. "I didn't mean to…I wasn't trying to…"

"I want Law!" Neo cried again.

"He's coming. He's coming," Penguin cooed soothingly, or he tried to. Neo was crying so hard he wasn't sure she was actually hearing him.

A few minutes later, Law finally walked back through the door. Penguin sent him a pleading look. Law walked over. He placed his hand on her head to get her attention. "Neo?"

"Law!" Neo wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his stomach.

"She woke up early and you weren't here," Penguin whispered.

Law nodded. Penguin nodded back then left his captain to calm Neo down. He stroked her hair. "Would you like me to hold you?"

After a few more sobs, Neo finally released him enough for him to sit down so she could climb onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"It's my fault. I woke up early," Neo said, trying to stop her own tears. "I'm sorry. You all must hate me for being like this."

"We would never hate you," Law kissed her cheek. "We all understand that your pregnant and this is part of it."

"But I don't wanna be pregnant anymore!" Neo wailed.

"You only have a few more months left," Law said.

"You said that _last_ month!"

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could help carry our child, I'd do it."

"Y-You would?" Neo sniffled and looked at him through her tears.

"Of course I would. You know I don't like to see you cry," Law said sweetly. He brushed her tears away and pecked her lips. "Are you calming down now?"

"Yes," She nodded. "I'm sorry. You don't hate me, do you?"

"Never."

"What about the crew?"

Before Law could say anything, all the crew members disembodied voices answered her questioned. "We love you Neo! We always will!"

Neo giggled. "I love you guys. You're all being so patient with my craziness. How do you put up with me?"

"Because we love you," Law brushed his nose against hers. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"You to hold me for a while. Will that be okay?"

"Of course it will."

"I'm not too heavy?"

"Not at all," Law kissed her again before she snuggled into his warm embrace.

She mumbled softly while falling asleep again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Law whispered back before getting comfortable himself and napping with her and their child.

…

 **Author's Notes: If ya hadn't notice these one shots will bounce around my story's timeline. Never done a story with a cranky pregnant woman before, so I had no clue what I was doing with this one. ^_^ But it was fun. Neo's so clingy to Law and will be even more so while pregnant. Ah the poor Heart Pirates, they have no clue what to do with her during one of her mood swings.**


	7. Pranks

Pranks

Neo stretched her arms out wide with a yawn. It was such a nice day. And since the sub was above the water, she decided it would be a great time to get some sun. So after a quick lunch, Neo changed into her black bikini, momentarily teased Law-who promised he'd join her in a couple hours- then proceeded to make her way to the deck where some of the crew already was.

She adjusted the strap of her bikini top before leaning back against the napping bear behind her. She smiled when her eyes landed on the few crew members fishing. They were sitting, some standing, on the railing of the sub. Their fishing lines were dangling in the water undisturbed. And they were completely bored and confused.

"I don't get it," One of them said. "The fish are jumping, but not biting."

"I guess they're not hungry," Another said.

"They jump to grab bugs. How can they not be hungry?" Shachi asked.

"Then what do you thinks going on?"

"How should I know?" Shachi asked with a frown.

"I guess we're not gonna have fish tonight after all," The crew mate sighed.

"And I was really looking forward to having some of Neo's grilled fish," Another crew mate added. He turned to Neo. "Hey, how about some help here?"

"That would be cheating," Neo smiled. "I don't think Law would like it."

"You're probably right," The crew mate sighed and turned his eyes back to the ocean. "He'd probably warp me right out in front of a sea king for suggesting it."

"Guess you just have to do this the ol' fashion way," Penguin said when he walked outside.

"Hey, Pen," Shachi greeted. "You gonna join us?"

"Naw," Penguin shook his head. He walked over to Neo. "I'm gonna spend my time with someone prettier than you lot."

"Hey!" The crew shouted.

"Well, he is right," Shachi said. "She's a lot prettier than the rest of us."

"You're right," The crew agreed.

"You goofballs," Neo giggled. Penguin sat down beside her with a smile. She returned it while the crew settled back into trying to catch the fish that seemed to be snubbing their hooks. Penguin and Neo entered into a light conversation. After about fifteen minutes, a crew mate shouted and fell back off the railing.

"Huh?" Penguin pulled his eyes over to his mate. The man was laying on his back with a decent size fish flopping on his face.

"What the heck was that about?" Shachi asked.

"I dunno," The fish faced crew mate said while pulling the fish off his face. "It just jumped out of the water and hit me."

"At least we've caught a fish now," A crew mate pointed out.

"That was weird," Penguin said.

"Yeah," Neo nodded. "Weird."

The group settled back down into fishing and some talking. Shortly after that another scream echoed through the air as another crew mate fell onto his back with a fish flapping on his face. "What the heck?!"

Once again the group settled back into their fishing, only for the same occurrence to happen again.

"I can understand it happening once, maybe twice, but three times?" Shachi said. "That's just beyond weird."

"This is starting to become a very strange day," A crew mate said.

"You don't suppose we're in a haunted area, do you?"

"Don't be silly."

"Yeah, there's no such things as ghosts."

"Yet the Straw Hats have a skeleton on their crew."

"What in the world is goi-" Penguin scanned his eyes over the crew before the truth hit him. He pulled his eyes over to Neo. She was comfortably relaxing in the sun, looking as sweet and innocent as always. She popped open an eye when she felt him looking at her. She smiled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we're catching fish now."

"No way that's gonna happen again."

"We need a lot more than just _three_ fish to feed the entire crew."

"Yeah."

"You're right." Just then an entire school of fish came jumping out of the water and pelleted the crew. They popped their heads out of the pile of fish. Their eyes blinked rapidly.

Penguin could contain his laughter any longer. He threw his head back and laughed out loud. The crew finally realized what had happened and shouted at the same time. "NEO!"

"What?" Neo turned her innocent eyes to them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" The crew demanded.

"Because I was _ordered_ to," Neo chuckled.

"Ordered?" The crew asked while turning white.

"That's right," Law's voice suddenly said. The crew turned their heads to the door. Law was standing there with his arms crossed. He had a dark, mischievous smirk on his lips. "I _ordered_ her to do it. And how dare you yell at her like that. You all know better than to raise your voice at her."

"We're so sorry!" The crew shrieked.

"Your punishment is to clean _all_ of those fish and do the cooking for tonight," Law ordered.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" The crew shouted while gathering up all the fish. Once they had all of them, they ran into the sub to fulfill their orders.

Law walked over and sat down beside Neo. He slipped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her thigh. When she turned her eyes to him, he pecked her lips. "You did beautifully."

"Thank you," Neo smiled.

"You two," Penguin chuckled. "Alone you are easy to deal with and rather calm and collected. But together you two can be such a devious pair. I love how you two can bring out each others playful side. That was priceless. I loved it."

"Best not to love it too much," Law said with a smirk. "Just because you're an old brother to her doesn't mean you're immune to our pranks."

Neo laughed when Penguin's skin turned pale.


	8. From The Past P1

From The Past

Part One

 **PuddyKatz request. :)**

"Neo, are you all right?!" Law asked with about a ton of panic and worry in his voice. He grabbed her shoulders and ran his eyes over her body multiple times. "Did you get hit by anything? Did you slam against that wall?"

"I'm fine, love," Neo replied, taking his hands in her to stop him. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"And the baby?! How's our baby?!" Law slipped one of his hands out of hers and place it on her stomach. Her four month old stomach that held their baby.

"Our baby's fine. We're both fine," Neo repeated. "I wasn't thrown around at all. I hovered just fine."

Law sighed. He pressed his forehead to hers. Their ship had just got thrown around by a huge storm. It popped up so quick that Neo didn't even sense it coming and they didn't have time to dive underwater to avoid it. Thundering footstep were heard coming from the hall just before Penguin dashed into the room. "Neo! Are you all right?! Are you hurt?! How's the baby?!"

"We're fine, Penguin," Neo smiled at him.

"Captain?!" A crew mate shouted. "We're taking on tons of water!"

"There's multiple holes in the sub!" Bepo shrieked. "We're gonna sink!"

"Crap!" Law cursed.

"There's an island nearby!" Jean Bart said. "But I don't think we're going to make it there in time! Captain, what should we do?!"

Law growled under his breath.

"I'll carry us there," Neo said as she stood up.

"Neo, no!" Law snapped. "It's too much. I don't want you t-"

"Love," Neo place her finger over his lips to silence him. "I'm fine. I won't let us sink. You have devil fruit powers, but you can't warp everything that far. I can sense the island. It's not that far away. I can do this."

Law gritted his teeth. He sighed. "Fine. But after that you are doing nothing but resting."

Neo summoned all but her fire crystals. She used the wind, water and plant life to push them towards the nearby island. The sub jerked as it ran aground. Law put his arm around Neo's waist to stabilize her when it hit. He lifted her into his arms when her crystals disappeared. She took a deep breath. "See? No harm done."

Law sighed and kissed her forehead. He then turned to Penguin. "I want a full damage report."

"Aye, Captain!" Penguin turned and ran out of the room.

"You don't have to carry me," Neo said.

"I told you," Law looked at her with a stern expression. "You're resting after using your crystals like that. I don't want you to over exert yourself. Especially after what happened back on the…"

"Law…" Neo mumbled as tears came to her eyes. Law flinched at the signs of a mood swing coming on. "Your upset with me! You hate me now, don't you?!"

"No, my love," Law all about shrieked. He placed her down on her feet and pulled her into a hug as she cried. "I'm sorry I upset you. Calm down."

"But I _had_ to use my crystals! You all would have drowned!" Neo wailed. "I don't want to loose you! I love you too much! I love all of you!"

"I know, love," Law cooed soothingly while stroking her hair. "We love you too. It's just…After what happened…I don't want you to go through anything like that again. I don't want you to put yourself and our baby under any unnecessary stress."

"But this _was_ necessary!"

"Okay, okay," Law planted a kiss in her hair. "It was. I understand your desire to want to protect us when you can. And you did. But you need to rest now. I know that little trip we just took made you tired. Didn't it?"

"A little bit," Neo sniffed. She pulled back and turned her eyes up to him. "I'm sorry. I got emotional again."

"Nothing to apologize for, love," Law place multiple kisses on her lips. He then picked her back up. She snuggled into his neck as he carried her around. While going around the sub, Neo began to nip at his neck, causing much distraction for him.

"Oh man," Shachi said. "There's four decent size holes in the ship and a bunch of smaller ones. This is going to take more than just a couple days to fix everything, Captain."

"That was one heck of a storm," Bepo said.

"And it's supposed to get cool tonight," Penguin reminded them. "We can't have Neo staying in the sub like this."

Law nodded. "We'll just have to find a hotel to stay in on this island."

"But I have _you_ to keep me warm," Neo purred. She fiddled with his goatee while looking up at him lovingly. Law's cheeks tinted red when the crew chuckled.

"She's feeling snuggly again, huh?" A crew mate snickered.

Law cleared his throat. "Get started on the repairs! Penguin, you come with us to find a place to stay."

"Aye, Captain!" The crew cheered. The crew split up into their assignments and got to work.

The small group of Penguin, Law and Neo left the sub. Just as Law warped them to the ground, a woman and a man came running over to them. The man was holding a shotgun while the woman was carrying a broom. The woman called out to them first. "Hey! Are you all right?!"

"Who's this?" Penguin questioned as he took a defensive stance in front of Neo and Law.

"We saw you run aground," The woman panted when she stopped running.

"Stay back, Mari!" The man shouted. He held up his shotgun right at the pirates. "T-That's Trafalgar Law! He's a pirate!"

"Look, we're not here to cause trouble," Law said.

"Yeah right!" The man shouted. "You're a pirate! That's all you know how to do!"

"Ah!" Suddenly the woman shrieked and pointed right at Neo. "It's _you_!"

Law narrowed his eyebrows. Both he and Penguin got ready to protect their most precious cargo if called for it. The woman shrieked again, but happily this time. "I can't believe it's you! I finally get to see you again! I'm so happy!"

"Huh?" Neo tilted her head in confusion.

"Um, Neo, you know these people?" Penguin asked, just as confused as his sister was.

"Uh, no," Neo replied with a light shake of her head.

"Come on! It's me! Mari!" The woman pointed at herself. "Don't you remember? You saved me years ago! I had fallen from a cliff! You, somehow, used the wind to keep me from falling to my death! I was so grateful to you! I invited you into my home to repay your kindness! But suddenly one day you were just gone!"

"Honey, she doesn't remember you," The man said. He lowered his gun only to pull it back up. "What am I saying?! Who cares about that?! She's with a pirate!"

"Oh hush!" Mari hissed. "I don't care that she is with pirates! I don't care if she _is_ a pirate now! She saved my life and I owe her for that! And put that gun down! You're gonna hurt someone with it!"

"That's kinda the point, woman!" The man hissed back.

"Captain, what's going on?" Penguin whispered.

"I don't have a clue," Law dropped his eyes down to Neo. "Neo?"

"I don't know," Neo looked at him, eyes full of confusion. "I don't remember her."

"Well, there'll be time for all of this later," Mari said. "Why don't you all come inside? It's about to rain again."

"Are you crazy woman?!" The man shrieked. "How can you invited _pirates_ into our home so openly?! We have kids, you know!"

"And she's _pregnant_! There's so way I'm letting her wonder around in the rain in that condition!" Mari whacked the man over the head with her broom. "Do excuse my husband's bad manners. You and your crew are more than welcome in our home. Please, this way."

The three pirates exchanged confused glances before following after the couple.

"Wow!" Penguin exclaimed when they got inside the building. It was a paradise built inside. There were palm trees, tropical flowers, an indoor beach made with fresh water instead of salt and a small mountain in the middle of the manmade ocean that had water running down it that could easily hold Jean Bart, maybe even someone bigger than him. "Home?! This is a resort!"

"Indeed it is!" Mari laughed. She looked at Neo. "You actually inspired all of this."

"How did I do that?" Neo questioned.

"Because of your abilities!" Mari smiled brightly. The three flinched.

"What exactly do you know about Neo's abilities?" Law asked carefully.

"Not much really. I know she can use the wind and water to do her bidding," Mari answered.

"It doesn't appear that they know about Neo's crystals," Penguin whispered to Law and Neo.

"It might best if it stays that way for the moment," Law replied. "Do you understand me, Neo? Don't reveal anything for now."

"Okay," Neo nodded.

"Wow!" A child suddenly exclaimed. "It's him!"

A group of about ten kids, ranging from around five years old to early twenties came running over. "It's Trafalgar Law!"

"He's so cool!"

"Is that Penguin?!"

"It is! I can't believe their here!"

"You Heart Pirates are my favorite of all the pirates out there!"

"And this is why I don't want pirates in our home," Mari's husband sighed as Mari laughed.

"Captain, are you sure about staying here?" Penguin questioned.

"Neo? Are you comfortable with this?" Law asked. "If not, we can go else where."

"I don't know," Neo whispered. "I'm kinda curious as to how this woman knows me exactly. And how _I_ inspired all of _this_."

Neo then turned her attention to Mari. "A-Are you sure it's all right for us to stay here? We have a lot of crew members and…"

"Oh it's no trouble at all," Mari smiled. "Right now is the off season. We have a few guests, but plenty of rooms to house all of you. I'm sure you're all hungry. Why don't you inform the rest of your crew that you're staying here while I get supper going?"

Neo, Law and Penguin exchanged glances again. Law sighed. "I guess we're staying here then. Penguin, go inform the crew. And have everyone keep on their guard until we know for sure that Neo is safe here."

"Aye Aye, Captain," Penguin hesitated before leaving the building to go inform the rest of the crew what was going on.

…

 **Author's Notes: Thinking this is gonna be at least a two parter. See ya next chapter! :)**


	9. From The Past P2

From The Past

Part Two

"I was being a really stupid thirteen year old that day," Mari laughed. "With all that rain I knew I shouldn't be climbing the cliff, but I've never been one to back down from a challenge! The cliff started to crumble under my feet. I seriously thought I was going to die. But the next thing I knew my falling stopped and I was slowly lowered to the ground. When I regained my senses there you were. I didn't have a clue what was going on. But the wind was blowing all around you. It was like you were an angel!"

"And what about her water? How did you come to know of that?" Penguin asked carefully. The rest of the crew sat quietly and sipped their tea that Mari had made for them. They temporarily patched up the holes in the sub just before the rain started pouring down. Once they all were inside, Mari and the kids got them all some towels to dry off with. Mari then made them some tea and started to talk with them about the past while her husband was trying to keep the kids away from the pirates without much luck. They kept slipping into the room. And it didn't help the man much as the Heart Pirates were being so friendly with the kids.

Neo was, of course, sitting right beside Law. She had her bare feet pulled up on the couch and was snuggling into his side. Law, sensing she was slightly uncomfortable with all that was going on at the moment, kept his arm firmly around her. He had his hand resting on her thigh and would occasionally brush his thumb over her jeans.

"The cliff has a waterfall on one side. And with all the rain it over flooded the stream. I guess when the cliff started to crumble it caused a domino effect," Mari replied, running her hand through her blonde hair. "She flung her hand up just before the water came crashing down on us. After all that happened, I asked you to come home with me. With the torn, dirty clothes you were wearing I figured you didn't have a place to stay. You really didn't response to me, but I took your hand and lead you to my home. My family gladly took you in especially since you saved me. A few days later you were gone. You just vanished. Do you remember now?"

"I'm sorry," Neo lightly shook her head. "I don't remember that. Back then…I wasn't really in a great state of mind."

Law tightened his hold on her. She gave him a smile and placed her hand over his to let him know she was okay. Mari nodded her head. "I should say so. You never did speak to anyone at the time. I always wondered what could have happened that would put someone in such a state."

The crew tensed. Mari noticed. "Oh, don't worry. I won't force her to tell me anything. I'm just glad that she's all right and feeling better."

Neo's lips twitched into a small smile. Mari then clapped her hands a few times and stood up. "Well, I think it's time we all turned it."

"Aw, mom, do we have to?" The kids whined.

"We want to stay up longer!"

"And we want to hear more traveling stories from the pirates!"

"Absolutely not!" Mari's husband, Sai, hissed.

Mari laughed. "Sorry, kids, but it's already way past your bedtime. Besides, they're going to be here for a few days at least. You'll have plenty of time to talk to them. Off to bed with you all."

The kids groaned but did as they were told to do with their dad walking them out of the room.

"And that little incident inspired you to build a resort?" Shachi asked.

Mari nodded. "Kinda odd how something like that could produce all of this. But that's not all it produced."

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Mari's eyes beamed. The pirates exchanged confused glances. "None of our kids are blood related. Even to me and Sai."

"You adopted those kids?" Neo asked.

"Yup! They all come from tough backgrounds. I actually never thought about having kids either way. Then after what happened with you, I started to notice how many kids didn't have parents or good parents. I met another young girl when I was about twenty one. She was around the age of nine years old. She had an incurable illness. No one wanted to be around her because they didn't understand her, I guess. But I wanted to help her. So I took her in until her passed away. And here we are."

"That's amazing," Bepo commented. The crew mumbled their agreements.

"I suppose it is," Mari smiled. "I'm sure you all would like to get some sleep now. You have a busy day tomorrow. And, please, feel free to use any of our services. It's all free for you to use. You're family to us now."

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Sai's voice shrieked from the other room.

"Oh, hush!" Mari hissed as she headed out of the room. The pirates then stood up and made their way to their own assigned rooms.

"Well, that was interesting," Neo said once she and Law were laying in bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Law asked. He propped up on his arm and brushed his other hand over her arm.

"Yes," Neo turned her head to him and smiled. "I think we're safe here. I'm just kind of surprised that I did something like that. I thought I was to detached from reality to help anyone."

"Maybe it's just in your nature to help someone who's in danger," Law offered. "You acted on instinct."

"I'm glad," Neo smiled. She then lightly gasped.

"What is it?"

"Baby's kicking me," Neo took Law's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I think baby is telling us to go to sleep."

Law chuckled. "You're probably right. It's been a long day. And I can see you are tired."

"I am," Neo mumbled just before Law leaned over and pecked her lips.

"Sleep well, my love."

"You as well," Neo smiled sleepily as her eyelids started to drift close. Law, as always, watched her sleep for a while before laying down himself. He tenderly stroked his love's stomach before letting himself drift off.

…

Over the next couple of days, the crew and the kids-under Sai's protest-got to work on repairing the sub. Neo spend her time divided between spending time with Mari and spending time watching the crew work. Law eventually joined the crew in repairing the crew when he knew for sure that Neo was comfortable with her surroundings. He often checked on her, either himself or sent a crew member to do it.

"Lunch time, everyone!" Mari called out when she, a couple of the older kids and Neo walked over to the sub with sandwiches and drinks in hand. The working group cheered happily and started to set down their tools. Once they had ever laid out, Neo made Law a plate, grabbed him a drink then walked it over to him.

"Thank you, love," Law kissed her temple. The two sat down then.

Neo eyed his sweaty form. "Ya know…I'm kinda glad that storm damaged the sub."

"Because you got to meet Mari again?" Law asked.

"Yeah, that too," Neo ran her eyes over his chest. "And I get to see you shirtless and sweaty. I hardly ever get to see you like this. It's _very_ sexy."

Law swallowed his bite of food and chuckled. He leaned over and nipped her neck with his lips. "Well, I'm glad I made your day. You make mine everyday no matter what you're wearing. Especially when you're wearing nothing."

"Eek!" Neo squealed when he started getting a little too heated. "L-Law! There are kids around!"

"Hm," He hummed while pulling away from her. "Too bad. I'll guess we'll just have to pick this up later then."

Neo cleared her throat and peeked around to see if anyone noticed them. No one did. They all were too hungry and focused on lunch. "So how's the sub coming?"

"Faster than expected," Law replied. "We'll be able to leave the day after tomorrow."

"That soon?" Neo scanned her eyes over the group until they landed on Mari. Law watched Neo from the corner of his eye.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked after a while of silence.

Neo sighed. "I would like to. She's done so much for us…And for me."

"But?"

"But we've already put her and her family in so much danger by being here. They can deny meeting us easily, but that doesn't mean people will believe them. And then there's me…It might not be a good idea for them to know about me completely. Especially after what happened with Pendulum. Mari and Sai does so much for so many kids."

"If you're sure that's what you want."

Neo nodded. "I don't want to bring any trouble to them. I can't tell them."

…

"Even though I knew you wouldn't be here for long, I'm still sad that you're leaving so soon," Mari laughed sadly. "I really am hopeless."

"I'm sorry," Neo replied. She took Mari's hands. "And I'm sorry I can't tell you about myself completely. It won't be-"

"Don't worry about it," Mari cut her off. She smiled brightly. "It really is fine. I trust you. If you can't tell me, then you can't tell me."

"Thank you," Neo smiled. "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

"Don't go!" The two women turned their heads when the kids cried. A few of them were clinging to Bepo. The poor bear didn't know what to do with the wailing kids. Shachi and Penguin's laughter at their fuzzy crew mate didn't help anything either.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo cried out.

"That's enough, kids! Release him at once!" Sai snapped. "It's time for them to go!"

"But papa! We love them!"

"That doesn't matter! I said release them!" Reluctantly, the kids did as they were told.

"Neo, it's time to go," Law announced. Neo nodded then hugged Mari. More tears and cries were heard from the kids as the Heart Pirates said their goodbyes.

Neo took one last look at the family they were leaving. She summoned her wind and water crystals, keeping them out of sight, and controlled a light breeze to dance around the family standing on the beach while causing small burst of water to rise out of the ocean. Mari smiled with tears in her eyes and waved goodbye. Neo waved and smiled too before following Law into the sub.

Law put his arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yes," She nodded while rubbing tears from her eyes. "I know I made the right decision, but I'm still sad."

"Maybe we'll see them again someday," Neo smiled lightly. Sudden she found herself being swept off her feet. She gave Law a questioning look. "You being sad won't do at all. So it's time we picked up where we left off the other day."

"Oh! You!" Neo giggled as Law rushed her to their room.


	10. First Kick

First Kick

 **Puddykatz request :)**

Neo was laying on the couch, reading a book. She regarded Law with a smile when he walked into the rec. room and lifted up her feet so he could sit down. Once he was in place, she laid her feet on his lap. He had a book in his hand so he had come to join her in reading.

The two settled into their reading. It was several minutes later when Neo's surprised gasp broke the silence. She sat up in a slight panic, dropping her book in the process. Law jumped, and panicked, at her sudden movements. "What's wrong?!"

"I…I think our baby just…kicked me," Neo's eyelids were blinking rapidly. Law breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything serious. When he noted uncertainty rising in her eyes, he laid his book down. He then lifted up her feet so he could stand up. He moved behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"Did it scare you?"

"A little bit," She leaned back against his chest. "I know you said this would start happening…It just felt a little weird. And it kinda hurt or…well, I don't think it did…Maybe I was just surprised…Here…"

Neo took Law's hand and placed it on her stomach where the movement was. She raised her eyes to him. He smiled. "You're right. That was a kick."

Neo looked back down at her stomach. "It's okay to feel a bit scared. It's natural."

"I still am a bit," She looked back up at him with happy tears in her eyes. "But I'm okay. It's also…kinda neat. Our baby is finally kicking me."

Law kissed her lips gently before the two settled into each other to wait and see if their baby would move again.

…

 **Author's Notes: Oh dang this was just too cute and sweet! Thanks for the idea, Puddykatz! :D Just so ya'll know, I don't know a thing about being pregnant ^_^ so I might get details wrong when doing shots like these. But I'm not too worried about it since it's just for fun and all. ENJOY! And thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome!**


	11. Dreamare

Dreamare

Law yawned as he walked down the hall of the sub. He paused at the control room and peaked inside. Jean Bart was sitting at the controls. The large man turned and waved at the captain. "Hey, Captain, do we have any meat?"

"Huh?" Law blinked and Jean Bart turned into Luffy. "Straw Hat? What are you doing here?"

"I want meat," Luffy whined.

"No, Straw Hat, we don't have any meat," Law growled. "Go back to your own ship!"

Law then turned and continued on his way down the hall. He paused again. This time he was at the rec. room. Inside was Bepo. The bear was practicing his martial arts moves before stopping. "Hey, Captain, do we have any meat?"

"What the…" Law rubbed his neck. "Jean Bart just asked that exact same thing then turned into…"

Bepo changed into Luffy. "Meat?"

Law spun around. He hurried down the hall unit he came to the galley. Penguin was inside cooking. As Penguin turned around, he turned into Luffy. "Hey, Captain, want some meat?"

"No! Go back to your own ship, Straw Hat!" Law snapped then dashed out of the galley. He came out onto the sub deck. Shachi was sitting on the railing of the ship fishing.

"Hey, Captain, I'm fishing for meat," Shachi said. And while pulling his line out of the water, he turned into Luffy.

"What the heck is going on?!" Law whipped around and ran back into the sub. Each crew member he passed they turned into Luffy.

"Captain, want some meat?"

"I want meat!"

"Make me some meat!"

"Stop it, Straw Hat! I told you to go back to your own ship!" Law snapped. He then bolted down the twisting hallway. Multiple Luffy heads and meat on bones floated around the air.

Law bolted into his and Neo's room. He pressed his back against the door and panted. Neo turned and looked at him. "What is it, Law? You seem winded. Did something happen?"

"Something really weird is going on," Law said. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "All of the crew members are turning into Luffy and demanding meat."

"Meat sounds good," Neo smiled as she morphed into Luffy.

"No! Not you too!" Law released Luffy and backed away. The door to the room opened up and all the Luffys from before came walking into the room.

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!" They chanted while converging on the man. One of the Luffys got closer to Law. "Law? Law? Law, wake up."

"Uh," Law gasped. He shot up in bed and looked around their room.

"Law?" Law turned his eyes to Neo when she called his name again. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's wrong? You were dreaming."

"Neo," Law took her face in his hands. "You're not craving meat, are you?"

"What?"

"I order you to answer me! Are you craving meat?!" Law all but snapped.

"No, Law, I'm not craving meat," Neo gave him a confused look. She placed her hands on his wrists and brushed her thumbs over his skin. "That must have been some dream if it's got you this frazzled. Tell me what it was about. It'll make you feel better."

"That wasn't a dream. More like a dreamare. You and all of the crew turned int-"

"Hey! Traffy!" Suddenly their bedroom door swung open. Standing there with some meat in his hand was Luffy. "Do you have anymore meat?"

Law jumped out of their bed. Neo followed in confusion. "Law?"

Law didn't answer her. He just grabbed Luffy by the neck and dragged him down the hall. Laughter rang out from the rec. room so that's where Law went. When the frazzled captain entered the room with Luffy in his hand, everyone, including the Straw Hats, looked up at him. Law then tossed Luffy into the middle of the room. "Go back to your own ship, Straw Hats!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked. Law turned on his heels and stomped out.

"What was that about?" Nami asked.

"That was very odd," Robin added. The two women were sitting on the couch. Brook was off in the corner playing his violin, Usopp was tinkering with some new weapon, Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was passing out drinks he just made, and Franky was playing cards with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin.

"Perhaps he didn't like my music?" Brook pondered.

"Neo, what happened?" Bepo asked.

"Uh, I think the dream he had really freaked him out," Neo replied. "I guess we all partied a bit too hard for him yesterday."

Suddenly Law popped back into the room. He grabbed Neo's wrist. "And don't come near her again, Straw Hat!"

With that, Law pulled Neo out of the rec. room, leaving very confused pirates. Neo remained just as confused as the rest of them as Law pulled her back to their room. He slammed the door then pulled her onto the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Law, are you all right?"

"Fine," He mumbled into her hair.

"That dream really got to you, didn't it?"

"They are _never_ allowed on our ship again," Law ordered.

"I think you had too much sugar last night. Here…Let me help you relax," Neo tried to wiggled out of his hold. Unfortunately, his hold was too tight on her. But she did manage to turn on her stomach and lay on his chest. She slipped her arms around his neck and press their lips together.

"Hm," Law hummed into her kiss. They broke for air.

"Feeling better now?" Neo asked.

"Yes," Law gave her a comforting squeeze. "I guess something good did come from having the Straw Hats here."

The two leaned back in for another kiss when they were interrupted by banging on the door. "Hey! Traffy! You didn't answer my question! Do you have more meat?!"

"This is a _nightmare_!" Law groaned.

…

 **Author's Notes: Finally another one. I've been neglecting my poor one shots. Well, now that Cora's name, sex and element is revealed I can do the baby one shots I've been wanting to do. Hope to have them up soon. :)**


	12. Babbling Idiots

Babbling Idiots

It was a nice, peaceful day in the New World. The sea was calm, the birds were chirping, the sun was bright and warm. And two certain crews were docked at an island where they were the only people there. They were having a picnic and enjoying the nice weather.

"It's such a nice day," Shachi said from his spot on the ground. He was laying on his back, taking in the sun.

"It sure is," Penguin agreed.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Bepo asked when he noticed Law's twitching eyebrow and frowned. Law had his legs crossed, his right elbow on his knee and his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Neo was sitting right beside him with their baby in her lap. Law huffed. "It still can't believe this is true. _How_ can this be true? How is it possible that _my wife_ is the _Goddaughter_ of _Red Haired Shanks_?! One of the Emperors of the New World. Neo has always been full of surprises, but this is just…this is just…"

Neo glanced at her husband and giggled. She took his hand and kissed it. Corazon's laughter grew as he held out his little hands to the red haired man in front of him. Shanks was making silly faces at the baby. Currently he was pulling on his cheeks and sticking his tongue out while baby talking to him. "Hi, Baby Corazon! Aren't you just a cutie! Sweet baby! Strong baby! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! You're gonna grow up to be a strong pirate, aren't cha? Huh? Yes, you are!"

Law growled as his eyebrow twitched more. "Emperor Red Hair Shanks is playing with and baby talking to _our son_. This is a dream. This _has_ to be a dream."

"It'll be okay, love," Neo said while patting Law's knee.

"The captain's still having trouble processing all of this," Shachi said, stating the obvious.

"Eventually he'll get it. He just needs more time," Penguin replied.

"It's been months," Bepo pointed out. "How much more time does he need?"

"This is a big adjustment," Neo said.

"Your daddy's in shock, isn't he? Yes, he is," Shanks cooed at Corazon, making the baby laugh even more. He tickled the baby's stomach then started playing Peek-a-Boo. "Where am I? Here I am! Peek-a-Boo! I see you!"

"What I find amazing," Benn Beckman said, "is that this baby is turning a grown man, a pirate, an Emperor, _our_ captain into a _babbling idiot_."

"The captain always has been a bit silly," Luck Roo added.

"Maybe," Benn scoffed. "But this is just ridiculous."

Neo then held Corazon up to Benn. The two locked eyes and studied each other. A bright smile then appeared on Corazon's face. He kicked his feet and giggled while waving his arms at the man. Then next moment, Benn had Corazon in his hands and was being a babbling idiot just like his captain. "You are such a cute little baby! Yes, you are! Flying! Vrooooooom!"

"What was that about being a babbling idiot?" Shachi, Penguin and Lucky Roo asked with laughter. Soon all of the crew members, but for Law who was still in shock, were laughing as Benn and Shanks continued to play and baby talk with Corazon.

….

 **Author's Notes: Okay, I'm making it official. Shanks 'is' Neo's Godfather. This is just too funny to not have it be official. Now all I gotta do is figure out how to work it into my rewrite of A Frozen Soul, might have to do a 'filler' type chapter. All ready got it figured out for my continuation of Touching Time. :)**


	13. Rambunctious

Rambunctious

Neo chuckled as she watched her lovable Penguin, Shachi and Bepo run around in a panic. They were darting all over the deck of the ship. They were trying to herd Corazon away from the edges. Neo found it very funny that these three was getting such a good workout from a tiny person. Corazon would run one way then one of the three men would jump in between him and the edge. With incredible fast moves, Corazon would turn around and run the other way. One of the other guys would slide in his way. This was going on for almost an hour. And Corazon was showing no signs of slowing down.

"How is it possible that this kid has so much energy?" Shachi panted.

"Well, he _is_ the captain and Neo's son," Bepo said.

"They are a powerful couple. It makes sense that their son would be strong as well," Penguin added.

The three shrieked when they took their eyes of Corazon for a second and the baby got to close to the edge. He started to loose his balance. They dove after him. Just as they were about to grab him, Corazon regained his balance and walked off. The three slid right off the deck and fell into the water below. Neo laughed as Corazon walked over to her and dove into her arms with a big grin.

"What's going on?" Law asked when he walked out onto the deck. He walked over to Neo and sat down beside her. He kissed her temple then tickled Corazon under his chin.

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo crawled back onto the deck a minute later. They were soaking wet and fell onto the deck with a wet, sloshy thump. Law blinked at them. "What happened to you three?"

"Your son!" They shrieked.

"He's being a bit rambunctious today," Neo clarified.

"I see," Law chuckled while he ruffled their son's black hair. "You're such a good boy. Keeping your uncles on their toes."

The three crew members groaned and face planted on the deck floor.

...

 **Author's Notes: Those poor boys ^_^. And my rewrite of A Frozen Soul & A Doctor's Order is now up.**


	14. Nap

Nap

"Such a good baby boy," Neo cooed. She had just got done feeding Corazon and was now burping him. Once she got him to burp, she shifted him back down into her arms. The young baby yawned. "Are you sleepy now?"

Law watched her from his desk. He had a light smile on his face. He was supposed to be working, but he couldn't keep his eyes off his young love and their child. He just love how she was with their son. He loved her more every day and every second he saw her.

Neo crawled off their bed once Corazon was asleep. She walked him over to his crib and carefully placed him inside. She then grabbed the gift Velocity and Elian got for Corazon. She pressed the button and let the sweet music fill the room before setting it back down. She watched Corazon sleep for several minutes before pulling herself away from their baby.

She walked over to Law. He was still watching her every move. She smiled. Stepping behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Like what you saw?"

"Always," Law chuckled. He turned and kissed her.

"You're supposed to be working," Neo mumbled into their kiss.

"How can I when you're distracting me?"

"Sure blame me," Neo chuckled. Law chucked again then kissed her more. "Well, I'm supposed to make the crew some cookies. I promised them I would a week ago. So I'll be out of the room and you won't have an excuse for not working."

"Harsh," Law broke the kiss and pouted.

"Sorry, love," Neo pecked his nose. "Get back to work or you'll get no cookies."

"Yes, ma'am," The two kissed again then Neo left their room.

A little while later, Law sighed. He still couldn't focus. And this time it wasn't Neo causing his distraction. He wasn't sure what it was. Corazon then started to cry. Law stood up and walked over to the crib. He picked their baby up. "What is it, Cora?"

Corazon cried for a bit longer. He looked up at Law with tired eyes and yawned. Law then yawned himself. "Hm…Maybe that's why I can't focus. How about daddy takes a nap with you? Huh? How does that sound?"

Corazon yawned again. Law chuckled, taking that as their baby's answer. He then walked over to their bed. After ditching his shoes, Law laid down with Corazon on his chest. With a tired sigh, Law closed his eyes.

…

"And there we go!" Neo sang out once the last batch of sugar cookies was out of the oven and on the cooling rack.

"You are the best, Neo!" A couple crew members cheered with their mouths stuffed full of cookies.

"Thanks. Sorry it took so long for me to get them done," Neo apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Shachi replied with a kiss to her temple. "You have a lot of responsibilities now with Corazon."

"He's right. Baby always comes first," Penguin added.

"You guys are the best," Neo giggled. "I'm gonna go check on my other two boys now. I'm sure Law needs a break from working. I'm gonna see if I can pry him away from the books."

"Good luck with that!" The crew cheered as she left the galley.

She wandered down the halls of the sub until she got to their room. She was a bit surprised to see Law laying down with Corazon on his chest. She walked over to their bed and looked down at them. She tilted her head and took in the sight before her. Her chest tightened as a smile formed on her lips. Her two favorites boys napping together was such a wonderful sight to see. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. "So cute."

"Be better if you'd lay down here too," Law popped open an eye and smiled at her. Neo summoned her wings. She lifted herself into the air then lowered down to their bed. She slid under the covers and snuggled against Law. "See? Isn't this a whole lot better?"

"It totally is," Neo smiled at him. "We should do this more often. Would that be all right?"

"Of course," Law pecked her forehead. "As long as it makes you happy."

"It does," Neo smiled. The two then turned their eyes to their baby before falling asleep themselves.

…

"This is totally going into my scrapbook for them," Shachi chuckled while snapping pictures of the three sleeping on the bed.

"Come on," Penguin grabbed Shachi by the back of his suit. "We were only supposed to check on them. The captain's gonna be angry if you wake them up."

"Just a few more pictures," Shachi protested.

"Nope. Right now," Penguin said pulling the other man out of the room. He then shut the door and continued to pull Shachi down the hall.

"You can let me go now!"


	15. Sick Law

Sick Law

… **Before baby…**

"Achoo!" Law sneezed, for the hundredth time in the past hour, as he trudged around the ship.

"Geez, Captain," A crew mate said. "You don't look so good."

"Maybe you should go lay down?" Another crew mate asked. "You look like you're getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick!" Law hissed. "I wish you all would stop asking me to do that!"

Law turned and stumbled out of the room. The crew watched him go without saying another word. They started talking when he was out of ear shot. "He's so stubborn."

"Where's Neo?"

"Yeah, she'll be able to get the captain to lay down."

"Haven't seen her in a while."

"I think she's with Shachi and Penguin. Not sure what they are doing, but those two had their mischievous grins on their faces."

…

"Are you sure about this?" Neo asked from her and Law's bathroom. She had left the door slightly cracked open so she could talk to the boys. "This really isn't necessary is it? I can just _ask_ him to lay down."

"True, but this way will be more fun," Shachi chuckled.

"You're going to get me into trouble," Neo frowned even though they couldn't see it.

"That'll never happen," Penguin answered her. "He loves you. And he'll love you even more for doing this for him."

"You two are insane."

"You about done?" Shachi asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Neo sighed before opening the door.

"Oh yeah!" Shachi and Penguin's eyes sparkled. They gave her two thumbs up each. "He's really gonna love this!"

"Although, you're gonna wanna undo a couple of those but-"

"Shachi!" Neo's cheeks flushed bright red. She grabbed the front of her outfit as if the buttons were gonna undo themselves.

"Still so shy. Okay, okay, it's fine the way it is," Shachi smiled.

Neo growled lightly and twitched under their approving gazes. She sighed before speaking. "Where is he?"

…

The crew cautiously watched their captain. Law had wandered into the control room. He slumped down in a chair and stared mindlessly at the controls. They whispered among themselves. "Some get Neo. This had gone on far too long."

"Yeah, the captain really needs to go lay down before he really gets sick."

"Someone went to get her."

"She's coming!" A crew mate announced. When they all turned, their mouths dropped open.

"It was _their_ idea," Neo pointed accusingly at Shachi and Penguin.

"We approve!" The crew cheered.

Neo sighed. "It's a good thing Law is out of touch with reality right now. He wouldn't like how happy you all just sounded."

"Don't worry about that. Just take care of our captain now," Shachi gave her a shove into the control room.

Neo sighed again before walking over to her husband. She tried to tug down the short hem. "Law?"

"Huh?" Law lifted his eyes to Neo then paused. His eyes ran up and down her form multiple times. "Um…Why are you dressed like a nurse?"

"I'm here to take care of you, silly," Neo said shifting into the roll Penguin and Shachi previously coached her on doing while she was changing into this outfit they got for her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the chair. "Come on now. You've got to go lay down."

"But I-"

"No protesting, mister," Neo cut him off as she pulled him out of the control room. His eyes remaining on her body as she dragged him down the hall and into their room. She pulled him over to the bed. She flipped the cover down then all but shoved him onto it. She then pulled off his shoes and, grabbing his shoulders, she pushed him down. "Lay down now."

"But I-"

"No more buts, Law, you're sick," Neo crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "I love you, but I will not allow you to be stubborn about this anymore. You have to take care of yourself. What would you do if we got caught up in a battle right now? You're in no condition to fight."

"Fine," Law sighed and rested against his pillow.

"Good. Now, I order you to stay in bed. I'm going to go make you some soup and get you some medicine," Neo turned to walk away. Before she could take one step, Law's hand was on her wrist. He tugged her onto the bed and wrapped his arms firmly around her. "Law, what are you doing? I told yo-"

"I won't stay in bed unless you are with me," Law mumbled while resting his chin on the top of her head.

"But I was going to go get-"

"I've already taken some medicine. And I'm not hungry. All I want right now, is you," Law said while he started to drift off.

"Very well. I'll stay."

"Good," Law said. "But later we're gonna have a long _talk_ about that outfit you're wearing."

"Am I in trouble?" Neo asked.

"On the contrary, it's quite the opposite. I'd show you right now, but I do not want you to get sick too," Neo tilted her eyes up to him. He was finally asleep. He had a deep red blush over his cheeks. She knew it wasn't because of him being sick either.

…

 **Author's Notes: Finally! I had this idea for so long! I just couldn't get it to come out. Ugh! But finally it did! ^_^ Eeeheee! Law's so cute when he's sick! And all he wants is Neo!**


	16. Anniversary

Anniversary

 **PuddyKatz request! Enjoy everyone!**

The crew sat wide eyed and stiff as boards as they watched their captain. Law was standing at the stove cooking. Actually cooking. He was cooking for Neo, but it was still quiet a shocking thing to see for the crew. Law either didn't notice their shocked expressions or didn't care.

"Here ya go, Captain," Penguin said as he walked over with a small vase with two white carnations placed in it. Law gave it a quizzical look. "Trust me. Neo will love it."

Law only nodded then turned back to his cooking. He placed the pancakes and eggs on the tray before pouring a couple glasses of milk. He then picked up the tray and left the galley and his stunned crew behind. A crew mare carefully spoke up. "Neo has been very good for him. But it's still very weird to see him doing stuff like this."

"Uh huh," The crew nodded in agreement.

….

Law, carrying the tray of breakfast for two, made his way back to their bedroom. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He smiled as his eyes automatically went to Neo. She was still asleep, but he knew she'd wake up soon.

He walked over and sat the tray down on the nightstand. He kicked off his shoes then laid down on his stomach near her. He stroked his fingers over her hair before kissing her awake. Law smiled when she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary," Neo said just before Law leaned in and kissed her lips. She hummed against his kiss. "This is a very good way to wake up."

Law chuckled. "Can you believe it's been a whole year since we've been married?"

"It is kinda hard to believe, but it has been a very, very good year," Neo smiled and Law kissed her again. The two chuckled when Neo's stomach growled. "Well, it's _your_ fault for being that yummy smelling food in here."

"I did it for you, love," Law said sitting back up. Neo propped herself up on her pillows.

"It smells so great," Law placed the tray on her lap. She touched the flowers and smiled. "Penguin, right?"

"Yeah," Law rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I'm not good at this kinda stuff."

"Love," Neo grabbed Law's hat and tossed it to the end of the bed. She then ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him to her lips. "You do just fine. I love everything that you do. Every little touch, every look. Only _you_ can make feel so good. Only _you_ can make me feel like you do. You have been, and you are, a very good husband. Remember, you gave me life. You _are_ my life."

"And you are mine," Law smiled. He leaned in and gave her an intense kiss. Their kiss became heated to the point the tray almost fell off Neo's lap. The two pulled apart and laughed. "We should eat this before we spill it all over the bed. There will be plenty of time for _that_ when we're off the sub."

"Are we docking?" Neo asked as Law picked up the fork and cut her off a bite of pancake. He gave it to her then got himself a bite.

"We're already docked," Law replied. Neo gave him a questioning look. He smirked at her. "It's our one year anniversary. Did you think that I didn't plan anything?"

"Honestly…I didn't really think about it," Neo confessed.

"Love," Law reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You deserve to be spoiled."

"Ah, so do you," Neo said, running her hand through his hair again.

"Oh, I'll get what I want from you later," Law gave her a suggestive look, making her blush. He chuckled at her response and gave her a bite of eggs.

….

"Bye bye!" The crew crowed as they waved their captain and sister off.

"Don't have too much _fun_ , Captain!" A crew mate shouted.

Law grumbled while Neo giggled and waved back at the crew. "You guys, behave yourselves while we're gone!"

"We could say the same to you!" Shachi chuckled.

"Those goofballs," Neo huffed. She turned to Law and looked around at the island they were on. She could see the town. That's where the crew was heading now, but she had no clue why there were on the deserted side of the island. "So, what now? What are we doing?"

"You'll see," Law smirked. He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the beach they were standing on.

"Hm," Neo hummed as they walked along.

"What is it, love?" Law asked.

"This island is very dry despite not looking it," Neo reported. "Maybe I should create a rainstorm."

"That's messing with nature," Law said.

"Well, I _am_ an Elemental," Neo smirked at him. "We're supposed to help nature."

Law chuckled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her temple. "Maybe later."

"Aye Aye, my _captain_ ," Neo poked Law in the stomach.

"Don't you dare get smart with me, young lady," Law chuckled again. "Do you want me to punish you?"

"Yes," Neo replied, poking him again. She pulled away from him and snapped out her wings. She flapped them a few times before rising into the air. She then moved behind Law and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He cooked his arms under her legs as she kissed his cheek. "Punish me, Pirate Boy."

"Oh, just wait," Law said as he tickled her under her knees, making her squeal. "You'll get it soon enough."

The two laughed. Neo kissed his cheek again then snuggled into him while he continued to carry her to their mystery destination. Eventually, Law walked them up to a cottage. Neo tilted her head and looked at it. The cottage was made with rocks and had flowers, grass and vines naturally growing on and around it. "It's so beautiful. It looks like those fairy houses that artists do."

"Glad you approve," Law smiled. With Neo still on his back, he pulled out the key to the cottage and went inside.

Neo gasped. The inside was as beautiful as the outside. There was a small kitchen combined with a small table and two chairs. Off in the far corner was a round bed with a draping canopy. Next to it was a door, that Neo assumed was the bathroom. There were so many flowers sticking out of the walls and ceiling.

She then felt something very familiar hanging in the air. "Wait…This is…"

She turned to Law, who had a mischievous smirk on his lips and a spark in his eyes. Neo kneaded her eyebrows. "This was done with magic."

"It was," Law nodded.

"But…How did…," Neo looked around.

"Oh, Kiba might have mentioned something about this place when we were still on Luminous," Law rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

Neo smiled and rolled her eyes. "You are quiet devious when you want to be. You planned this a year in advance, didn't you? And, let me guess, even _before_ _you_ decided we were getting married."

"Maybe," Law shrugged. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Neo started to inspect the cottage. She opened the fridge and found enough food to last a couple days. She figured Law had a couple crew mates bring it up while they were eating breakfast. This was confirmed when she found a note hidden amongst the food.

"Hm," Neo hummed. "Penguin and Shachi handled the food, right?"

"How did you know?" Law's eyebrows raised. Neo held out the note to him. His cheeks flushed when he read the words.

 _Don't have too much 'fun' with her, Captain. Remember, she's still naive to the married life despite it being a year. We don't want to be uncles just yet._

 _-Shachi & Penguin_

"I don't think they intended me to see this," Neo chuckled. Law snatched the note from her hand and crumpled it up then shoved it in his pocket. She hummed and traced her index fingers over his still flushing cheeks. "You're really cute when you're flustered."

"That's it. You're getting it now," Law gave her a devious grin before practically tackling her. He swooped her up into his arms, locked their lips together as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and slipped his hands between their bodies. Once he found her buttons, he started to undo them. When they all were undone, she unwrapped her arms from his neck to let him bush the unwanted item to the floor. She lifted his shirt up, temporarily having to break their kiss, then tossed it away from them.

…

Neo hummed a song as she ran her fingers through Law's hair. They were laid out on a blanket, having just finished their picnic meal. Neo was on her back while Law was on his stomach, resting his head on Neo's stomach. He had his arms around her waist. And despite how it looked like an uncomfortable position, both were very comfortable and relaxed. When she stopped fiddling with his hair, he raised his head and pouted. She giggled at his cute pout and returned her hand to his hair.

"Uh oh," Neo suddenly said.

"What is it, love?" Law lifted his head again.

"A storm is about t-" Before she could finish a loud crack of thunder rumbled nearby followed by an intense flash of lightning. "Pop up storm."

"You can just banish it," Law huffed.

"Law," Neo said, using her pout 'I want something' tone. She then gave him an innocent look. "This island really needs the rain."

Law sighed. "Fine. You win."

"Of course I do," Neo chuckled and kissed him when they sat up.

"Let's just get out of here before we get hit by lightning," Law said as he quickly gathered everything up. Just as he got the blanket into the basket, it started pouring down raining. He then took her hand and headed back towards their temporary residence. Before they got anywhere near the cottage, a couple bolts of lightning hit the ground. Neo squeaked in surprise and stepped closer to Law.

"Maybe I should clear the storm away," Neo said.

"There's a cave," Law nodded towards an opening near by. "We can wait it out there."

"Okay," The two quickly ran into the cave. Neo shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "It got chilly."

"There's some wood here," Law said while setting down the picnic basket. "Someone must have had a campfire here before. We can start a fire and warm you up without you having to use your crystals constantly."

Neo nodded. Law piled up the wood then let her light it. Neo summoned a fire crystal. She lit up the wood. Law walked over to her and put his arms around her. "You're still cold. You better use your crystals and dry your clothes out. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll dry _our_ clothes out," Neo said, putting her arms around his neck. She summoned her fire and wind crystals, easily drying them out within seconds. "I don't want you to get sick."

"You're the delicate one, love. And it's my job to protect you," Law mumbled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love how protective you are. But I'm here to protect you too," Neo mumbled into their kiss. Once their clothes were dry, Neo banished her crystals. Law increased the intensity of their kiss and guided her down to the ground.

"Hurry, kids! Get inside!" A panicked male voice said. The two looked over to the opening to fine one adult and eleven boys had filed into the cave. They were soaking wet and wearing tan uniforms, sashes with patches, and packs on their bags. The boys chatted, not noticing the other two, as the man looked up and saw them in their intimate position. He gave them an apologetic smile with red cheeks. "Oh! I am so sorry. This storm caused us t-"

The color from the man's face drain. His eyes locked onto Law. "Y…You're…Tra…Trafalgar Law."

Neo looked at Law when he raised them into a sitting position. He had an intense look on his face. She knew instantly he had wished he brought his sword with them instead of leaving it back at the sub. "Law…"

Law relaxed at her voice. He stroked her hair, in a possessive way. Like these intruders were going to take her away from him. Neo rubbed her hand on his arm and turned back to the group of boys. She gave them a warm smile. "It's all right. We're not here to cause trouble. He won't hurt you. Right, Law?"

"Yeah, yeah," Law grumbled and turned his eyes from the intruders.

The man, still visibly shake, swallow hard and nodded. The boys, who still didn't even noticed them, continued to chatter happily about the storm raging outside. Well, all but one boy with black hair and deep bluish grey eyes. He was looking very shaken and jumped every time thunder cracked and boomed. Neo gave him a tender smile when he looked at her. She noticed they all were cold. "Why don't you all gather around the fire and dry out? I'm sure your parents won't be happy if you get a cold."

The boys cheered and gathered around the fire. The adult was still unsure as he crept closer to the fire. Soon they were settled in and talking more calmly. The scare boy had sat closest to Neo. When he did, Law tucked Neo closer to him and frowned. "I'm fine, Law. They're just kids."

Law nodded, but didn't loosen his hold on her. Another round of intense thunder crackled above them. The scare boy jumped and grabbed onto Neo. Neo was startled at the sudden touch. Law reached for the boy, intending to rip him away from Neo and throw him across the cave. Neo shot up her hand and wrapped his wrist. "It's okay, love. He just startled me."

"Neo, are you sure?" Law asked, carefully looking her over.

"He's just scared," Neo replied softly. Law relaxed and lowered his hand.

"Tommy has always been a baby when it comes to storms," Another boy with blonde hair said with a chuckle. A round of laughter filled the cave.

"That's enough," Their scout leader said.

"But it's true. And, as Tiger Cub Scouts, we're supposed to tell the truth," A boy with dark brown hair grinned.

"Scaredy Cat! Scaredy Cat!" The boys cheered.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared," Neo then said. Law raised an eyebrow at her speaking out of character. The young boy at her side raised his eyes to her. She smiled sweetly at him and smoothed down his cow lick. Law watched her intently. His heart fluttered at how gentle she was being with this boy. She obviously made a connection with the kid. "We all have our fears. Right, Law?"

Law nodded. The boys then went quiet. All held guilty looks on their faces. One of them stood up and walked over to Tommy. "She's right. We're all afraid of something. I'm afraid of spiders."

"You are?" A boy asked.

"I'm afraid of heights!"

"I have a fear of sharks!"

"I don't like dark places!" One by one the boys shared their fears. Tommy lifted off of Neo and listened intently to the others.

Less than an hour later, the storm had finally passed. The boys started to walk off down the hill. The scout leader lingered back. He looked at Neo and smiled. "Thank you for your help with Tommy. And for sharing the cave…"

He paused and looked at Law. "...And for not killing us."

Law gave the man a sadistic grin. The man shivered. Neo smacked Law on the chest. "Law! Stop that!"

"Fine," Law huffed. He then gave the man a serious look. "Just don't tell anyone that you saw us up here and I won't have to hunt you down and kill you."

The man nodded rapidly before rushing to catch up with his charges. The two remaining turned and headed back to their cottage. "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" Neo blinked.

"A storm and a group of rowdy kids weren't part of the plan," Law sighed.

"Law, it might not have gone as you planned, but plans often do that. Despite perfection not existing…this _was_ perfect because I was with _you_ ," Neo grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. He turned to her. "I loved every bit of it. And I love you."

"And I love you," Law leaned down and kissed her.

…

"Your back!" The crew cheered when Neo and Law warped onto the deck of the sub. A crew mate took the basket from Law and they all headed inside.

"How was it?"

"Did that storm mess anything up?

"We were worried about you!"

"Yeah. We had to almost tie Penguin up to keep from coming up there to check on you two."

"Hey!" Penguin protested. "I wasn't that bad!"

"Yes! You! Were!" The entire crew shouted. Penguin huffed then ignored them.

"It was wonderful," Neo replied as they filed into the rec. room. Law and Neo sat on the couch and she curled into him. "And some unexpected surprises did happened."

"Tell us everything!" Bepo said.

"Well, maybe not _everything_ ," Shachi chuckled causing both Neo and Law's cheeks to flush. When Neo started to tell them of their small adventures they had, Law's eyes locked onto her. His mind wondered back to when that boy, Tommy, grabbed onto her. His heart fluttered again. He couldn't get the image of her being a mother out of his head. He rubbed the back of his neck. A child was out of the question. He didn't want to put her through that pain. Besides, they were pirates. Their child would carry the burden of being born from pirates. He wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to get her pregnant. While he set that plan in stone in his mind, he still couldn't get the image of her and that boy out of his head.

…

 **Author's Notes: Finally! Another one shot! Thanks PuddyKats for the suggestions!**


	17. Fire Cold

Fire Cold

 **Here ya go, PuddyKatz! :)**

 **EVERYONE NOTE THIS, some words will be misspelled on purpose due to Corazon's age, which I don't really set in stone for this one, but he's around three.**

…

 **Achoo!** Corazon sneezed. The sneeze caused him to summon his crystals. Fire surrounded the shimmering jewels and flickered wildly. When he sneeze again, a spark flew off one of his crystals and landed on the couch. He pointed his chubby finger at the flame with a big smile. "I make fire!"

"Eek!" Bepo shrieked. He jumped over to the couch and patted out the flame with his paw. Corazon found the scene amusing and giggled while clapping his hands together. "That was close."

"Beo! Funny!" Corazon giggled.

"What's going on?" Shachi asked as he and Penguin entered the rec. room.

"Corazon caught the couch on fire by sneezing," Bepo explained.

Shachi laughed. "How could a sneeze set the couch on fire?"

"It did!" Bepo insisted.

"Cora's been sneezing a lot today," Penguin said while Corazon waddled over to him. "We'll need to inform Neo and the captain of this as soon as they get back from shopping."

The majority of the crew were also off the ship and shopping. Penguin, Bepo and Shachi volunteered to stay behind and watch Corazon since he was asleep when Neo and Law left the sub. Also it made shopping easier for his parents when Corazon wasn't there trying to grab everything in sight.

Corazon grabbed onto Penguin's leg and looked up at him. He whined and tried to climb up his uncle's leg. "Up, Penin! Up!"

Penguin chuckled. He bend down and picked him up. "Wanna be held, huh? Hm…You might be coming down with something. You're a bit warm."

"I warm. I fire. I make fire," Corazon said.

"Yes, you do make fire," Penguin replied just before Corazon sneeze again. Penguin's eyes widened as the flame shot out and landed on the bill of Shachi's hat, which he didn't notice. "Um, Shachi, your hat's on fire."

"Hm?" Shachi looked up. He shrieked and whack his hands on the fire. "Eek!"

"Told you so," Bepo sang.

"Oh shut up!" Shachi snapped.

"Sorry," Bepo hung his head.

"Silly!" Corazon giggled.

"Yup," Penguin nodded. "Uncle Bepo and Uncle Shachi are being silly."

 **Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!**

"Eek!" Penguin, Shachi and Bepo all shrieked when Corazon entered into a string of sneezing. They flew around the room trying to smother out the fires.

Corazon wiggled out of Penguin's arms and ran out of the room. Once all the fire was out, Penguin looked around. "Where did Cora go?"

 **Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!**

Penguin, Shachi and Bepo exchanged worried looks before dashing out of the room to find a trail of flames all down the hall.

…

"Are you sure all of this was necessary?" Neo asked as she and Law entered the sub. She was carrying four bags in her hands while floating about ten behind her with her wind crystals. Law was right beside her, carrying about six bags.

"Trust me, love, it is necessary. He's a growing boy. And we can't always stop at islands to shop. Buying clothes ahead of time will help us keep him dressed," Law explained.

"True, but I also blame you for his growth spurts," Neo giggled.

"And how is that _my_ fault?" Law inquired while giving her a playful glare.

"Because you're so tall," Neo said. "He's taking a lot more after you than me. So he's going to be a tall guy. Therefor it's your fault."

"It's a good thing I love you so much," Law said. He leaned over and kissed her. The two broke the kiss at the same time. They gave each other concerned looks. "Do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah," Neo nodded. The two dropped their bags and rushed farther into the ship. "Cora! Penguin, where are you all?!"

"In here, Neo," Penguin called from one of the storage rooms. Neo and Law entered into the room. Neo, in a panic, grabbed Corazon and held him to her chest.

"What happened?" Law asked while inspecting all the singe marks covering the sub walls, crates and just about everything else.

"Cora has a cold. And when he sneezes, his fire reacts and catches things on fire," Shachi explained. "He burned my hat."

"I set fires," Corazon said, proudly. When Law smirked, Neo whacked him on the stomach.

"Love, don't encourage this," Neo said.

"Right, right," Law nodded, but still held a mischievous spark in his eyes.

 **Achoo!** Corazon sneeze, creating a larger flame than before. Neo summoned a fire crystal and drew the fire within her crystal, putting it out. "Goodness. Our boy really does have a cold."

"And he's a bit warm too," Penguin told her. "I hope he's not coming down with something serious."

"I should check him out just in case and give him something to stop his sneezing," Law said while pulling Corazon from Neo's arms. Neo watched Law walked out of the room. She turned and looked back over the singe marks.

"We're so glad your back!" Bepo said while grabbed onto Neo. "That was so hard! We had to run after him! I think he was setting fires on purpose!"

"Hm," Neo sighed. "Considering who his father is, I don't doubt you one bit, Bepo."

"He did seem to be enjoying the fire a bit too much," Shachi said thoughtfully. They exchanged looks just before the sound of a sneeze and a wave of fire entered into the room. The three men shrieked and tried to smother out the fire.

Neo sighed again and easily put it out with her crystals. She then placed her hands on her hips and turned to the door. Law, with a guilty look on his face, had tickled Corazon's nose to make him sneeze. " _Law_! Don't encourage him!"

"What?" Law asked innocently.

"Don't make me ground you, mister," Neo crossed her arms and smirked. "We had _plans_ later tonight, right? You still wanted to do _that_ , right?"

Law twitched at her threat. "Fine. I'll behave."

"Good boy," Neo smiled.

"What plans did you two make?" Bepo asked.

Neo's face flushed as Law snickered and disappeared into the hall. "I'll let you handle that one, love."

"Law!" Neo hissed.

"Would it be all right if we joined you?" Bepo inquired.

"I don't think their plans include more than just the two of them," Shachi chuckled. He put his arm around Neo's shoulders. "Right, little sister?"

"Well, what did you and the captain plan on doing then?" Bepo asked.

"N-Nothing," Neo squeaked, earning more chuckles from Shachi and Penguin.

"Come on, Neo," Shachi elbowed her. "Tell us what you have planned with the captain."

"Oh, shut up! I'm going to go check on Law and Cora," Neo hissed through gritted teeth. With her cheeks as red as they could be, she marched towards the door. "You three go pick up our bags we dropped and take them to our room!"

"Right away," Penguin said with a big grin.

"Are you sure you want us to go to your room right now?" Shachi asked with laughter. He stopped laughing when a fire crystal appeared in front of him. A small flame flickered at the top of the crystal before striking out at his already burnt hat. "Neo!"

"You deserved it," Neo smirked at him as she exited the room.

…

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on this one. I've been house sitting and entertaining a guest so I haven't had much time to write these past two week. Now that the house sitting is over with, I'm trying to get back into writing. It interrupted my flow :( I've plans to do one where we get to see Cora first getting to use his fire, maybe one where he first walks and I've plans for a multiparter involving Penguin that I've really been wanting to do. Hopefully I'll get back into my writing flow and get them up soon.**


	18. First Steps

First Steps

"Come on, Cora," Law cooed as their son held onto his fingers. Everyone was out on the deck. It was such a nice day and they had been spending so much time underwater. Law decided they all needed some fresh air. "Walk to mommy."

Corazon looked up at Law with a bright smile. He then looked over at Neo. She held out her hands to him. "Come here, baby."

The crew smiled. They were sitting and standing around the edges of the deck with their fishing lines hanging in the water. Corazon released Law's fingers. He moved one foot, but dropped to his bottom. Neo's heart skipped. "He's fine, Neo."

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "I know, I know."

Corazon looked up at Law and pouted. Law chuckled and kneeled down. "Come on, Cora. You can stand back up."

"Da dada da," Corazon chattered. He turned onto his hands and knees. He then grabbed a hold of Law and pulled himself back to his feet. He turned to Neo again. "Ma ama."

"You can do it, Cora!" Shachi cheered.

"Do it, Cora!" Penguin added.

"Walk to mommy," Law said again. Corazon looked up at him then turned to Neo. He released his hold on Law. Once his balanced was stable, Corazon took one step. Neo bit her bottom lip. She wanted him to walk, but she also didn't want him to fall. She could be a bit over protective of him at times.

Corazon then took another step. He swayed a bit, but didn't fall. Everyone watch with anticipation as Corazon took one step after another. Neo couldn't contain her squeal when he finally made it into her arms. "You did it! He did it! Law! Our son took his first steps on his own!"

"I know!" The crew cheered as Law stepped over to Neo and Corazon. Corazon giggled wildly. Law kissed Neo then tickled Corazon's chin. "Good job, son."


	19. Baby Flames

Baby Flames

"Watch!" Corazon said to Penguin.

"Watching!" Penguin smiled. He and some other crew mates were in the rec. room with their favorite baby. They were watching him for Neo and Law. Law was busy working on some new plan while Neo was baking cookies for everyone.

"Watch!" Corazon said again.

"We're watching." Penguin chuckled. Corazon summoned two crystals. The crew clapped. "Very good, Cora."

"I fire," Corazon stated.

"Yes, you are. You have a strong element." Penguin patted Corazon on the head. Next thing he knew Neo barged into the room as two sparks went flying by his head. Two crew mates shrieked. Penguin turned to see, the two who screamed, hats were on fire.

"Sorry!" Neo said as she summoned a water crystal and put the fires out. "I didn't sense it quick enough."

"Wow. That was exciting," One of the crew mate said as he inspected his singed hat.

"I shouldn't have left him," Neo said. She bent down and picked Corazon up. He giggled and clapped his hands as his crystals flickered with small flames. "I've been sensing that his fire was starting to come out. I'm sorry."

"I fire make!" Corazon cheered. "I fire make!"

"Don't worry about it," The two crew mates replied. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, kids can be quick when they want to be," Penguin added. "Besides, you can't be everyone at once. You need time for yourself to do things you want to do. We love watching him."

"What's going on? I heard screaming," Law said as he rushed into the room. "Neo, are you okay? How's Cora?"

"We're fine, love," Neo replied as Law put one arm around her waist and tilted her chin towards him and looked her and Corazon over for injuries.

"Dada!" Corazon giggled. He moved his crystals and Law finally saw them. "I fire make!"

"I see," Law nodded. "So that's what all the excitement is about. Very good, son."

"I good!" Corazon's excitement in getting praised caused him to shoot out a couple more flames. They landed on Penguin's jumpsuit.

Penguin shrieked and patted them out. "Well, we're gonna have to be on our toes more now. And maybe move barrels of water into every room on the sub."

"Come here you," Law said as he plucked Corazon from Neo's arms.

"And where are you taking our son?" Neo inquired while Law headed for the door. He shot Neo a devilish smirk over his shoulder. She immediately knew what he was up to. "Law! Don't you dare!"

"Mommy just doesn't know how to have fun with her crystals," Law chuckled. "But I'm going to teach you how to _properly_ use your fire."

The crew turned blue at his words.

"Law!" Neo warned. She hurried after him. "Law, come back here! Don't you dare teach our son to misbehave with his crystals! _Law!_ "

…

 **Author's Notes: Dang it, Law! You're being a bad boy again! :P LOL! Anyways, I can't decide how old Cora is for these two chapters. :/ So I didn't put it in there. I think he's somewhere between 1 and 2 1/2 years old.**


	20. First Fight

First Fight

 **Puddykatz! Here yea go. Not sure about it. Might try another one later.**

…

The crew peaked into one of the storage rooms. Law was inside. The captain was grumbling to himself and pointlessly moving things around. The crew exchanged confused looks before slowly shrinking away from the room. They quietly tiptoed away, in fear they'd get caught by their grumpy captain. They found themselves at the rec. room. They peaked inside. Neo was sitting on the couch. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging them with tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Go talk to her, Penguin," Shachi pleaded. "Please?"

"Yeah," A crew mate agreed. "The chill they're creating in the sub is about to freeze everything. If this keeps up much longer, Neo's going to have to unfreeze us with her crystals."

"What happened anyway?" Bepo asked.

"We don't know," Another crew mate said. "They just came back from shopping like this."

"All right. I'll see what I can do," Penguin said. He watched the others disappear before heading into the room.

"What's wrong, Neo?" Penguin asked softly. He sat down by his sister.

"Law's upset with me," She whispered.

"What?" Penguin gave her a disbelieving look. "Why?"

"I don't know," Neo rubbed her right eye then looked at Penguin. "We were shopping. This guy spoke to me then suddenly Law was angry."

"Well, what did this guy say?" Penguin coaxed gently.

"Um, he said, 'Hello', then asked me how I was going. I answered him."

"Did he smile at you?"

"Yes. He then propped up on his elbow with his hand on his chin. He told me a joke and I laughed."

"I see." Penguin rubbed his chin in thought.

"What did I do wrong? Why is Law upset with me? I don't understand."

"You did nothing wrong, Neo. This is actually the captain's fault."

"What?"

"Try not to think about this anymore." Penguin hugged her. "I'll speak with the captain and clear this right up. Just don't cry. Okay?"

"Okay." Neo nodded. Penguin pressed his lips to her forehead before leaving the room.

Penguin thought carefully as he walked down the halls. He paused to look at his captain before entering the room Law was still in. "Captain, what I'm about to say, I say on Neo's behalf. So don't Shambles me into a million pieces."

Law sighed. "What is it?"

"You are a moron." Law glared at Penguin. The man jumped but held his ground. "You let your jealousy control you. Neo doesn't even realize that that guy was flirting with her."

Law's eyes softened into realization. Penguin continued. "You really need to go talk to her. She's on the verge of tears."

Without another word, Law rushed out of the room. Penguin watched him go before crashing to the ground in relief that he didn't get Shambled. Law bolted down the halls and into the rec. room. Neo raised her eyes to him. Before she could speak, Law was right in front of her. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her intensely. Minutes later he pulled away from her panting. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

"What?" Neo asked, barely about to process his words.

"Penguin was right. I let my jealousy get out of control. I forgot you're not as socially aware as I am. You didn't realize that guy was flirting with you," Law said.

"Flirting? He was flirting?" Neo asked. She blinked and thought back to the guy at the store. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I made you feel bad. And I almost made you cry." Law tilted her chin up. He cringed at the tears in her eyes. He was glad they hadn't fallen yet. He hated seeing her cry, especially if the tears were caused by him. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to the corner of her left eye. He then kissed the corner of her right eye before capturing her lips again with his own. He broke the kiss to let her refill her lungs. "I promise I won't let that happen again."

"Your not upset with me anymore?"

"No, love. Come here." Law took her in his arms and laid back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. He then recaptured her lips.

….

"Ah," The crew watched from the hallway as their captain and Neo made up and made out.

"You all, get away from there!" Penguin hissed quietly. "They've just made up. They don't need an audience. Go busy yourselves before the captain Shambles you all. Out! Out!"

The crew scattered. Penguin reached into the room and closed the door.

…...

 **Author's Notes: My poor little abandoned One shots. It's been over a month since I've posted something here. Ugh! Enjoy!**


	21. Spin the Bottle

Spin the Bottle

"Are you sure that it's okay that I'm here?" Coby asked. The pink haired teen looked around at the pirates surrounding him. He was more nervous than usual because it wasn't just the Straw Hats he was with. The Heart Pirates were there too. Luffy decided to have a break. And since Law, Neo and his crew happened to be near by, they got pulled into Luffy's lunacy like always.

"We really shouldn't be here," Helmeppo said while cautiously looking around the pirates that surrounded him. "Vice Admiral Garp is going to kill us."

"Sure it's fine!" Luffy laughed. "We're all friends here. Don't worry about grandpa."

"I don't recall saying we were his friends," Shachi whispered to his fellow crew mates.

"How did we wind up here anyway?" Bepo asked.

"Just go with it," Sanji said. "You can't escape now that Luffy has dragged you here. Hey, where's Law and Neo?"

"I think they're back on the sub," Penguin answered. "The captain said he want's nothing to do with all this silliness. And he took Neo with him. You know how he is when it comes to her."

Sanji nodded knowingly.

"Hey! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Luffy cheered. He spun an empty bottle multiple times in his hand.

"Does he even know what that game is?" A Heart Pirate asked.

"Probably not," Brook replied, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Wait! Where's Traffy and Neo?! They have to be here too!" Luffy whined.

"The captain doesn't have time for silly games. Besides he doesn't want Neo playing these kind of games," Bepo said.

"Aw! That's no fun! I'll go get them!" Before anyone could say anything else, Luffy shot himself over to the sub.

Zoro, who had his eyes closed, peaked through one of them. "Yeah, that's going to go over well."

…

Neo stretched out her arms as she walked down the halls of the sub. She entered into the galley and opened the fridge. She pulled out her some cheese and closed the door, coming face to face with a cheesy grinning Luffy. She cried, dropped her cheese and stumbled backwards. "Ah! Luffy!"

"I've been looking all over for you! Where's Traffy?!" Luffy demanded.

"He's busy going over some new medical pro-"

"Boring!" Luffy cut her off. He picked her up, actually being smart enough to know better than to roughly drag her anywhere with Law nearby, then dashed out of the galley to go find the missing captain. "Traffy!"

"Luffy, you don't have to yell. He's in-"

"Traffy! Where are you?!" Luffy shouted again. Neo sighed, already know this wasn't going to end well. "Traffy! Get out here!"

"What are you yelling about, Straw Hat?" Law asked as he stepped out of his and Neo's room. He glared and frowned when he saw Neo in the teen's arms. "What are you doing to her?"

"Come on!" Luffy shifted Neo to his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. He then grabbed Law, carrying him the same way as Neo, and dashed back to the Sunny.

"What is he doing?" Law growled.

"I don't think he's gonna allow us to escape so easily from his games," Neo answered. The two didn't have time to say anything else as Luffy plopped them down on the floor. Everyone in the room gave Luffy an 'Are you kidding look? You're dragging Neo into a kissing game with Law sitting right beside her?'. They froze in place, terrified.

"T-Trafalgar Law," Coby stuttered. Law shot him a disapproving frown. Coby chuckled nervously.

"The Surgeon of Death," Helmeppo whined. "This is just great. I wanna go home!"

"Let's play!" Luffy shouted out. He twirled the empty bottle then placed it on the floor. "Go ahead, Coby!"

"Ack!" Coby jumped. "No! I don't wanna go first! I don't wanna go at all!"

"Ah, don't be shy!" Luffy patted him on the back. "Just spin."

"Perhaps we should leave now," Nami said as Robin was already standing up. The two women quickly rushed for the top deck of the Sunny where the gardens and orange trees were.

"I think I'll join you," Chopper said.

"Count me in too," Usopp said, standing up.

"We should go too," Shachi said as he and his fellow crew mates followed the smart Straw Hats.

"Spin it!" Luffy cheered once again. He grabbed Coby's hand and basically spun the bottle for him. The bottle spun wildly before stopping on Neo.

"Ack!" Coby turned to stone as everyone else, who remained, eyes popped wide opened. Slowly they all backed away from the bottle.

"Room!" Law held out his hand. His sword dropped into his palm and he grasped it hard. He unsheathed it and sliced everyone who remained near him, but for Neo, into as many pieces as he possibly could. He then sheathed his sword, pulled Neo to his side and Warped them back to the sub. "Shambles!"

Luffy laughed. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Everyone glared at Luffy. He blinked innocently at them. "What?"

They growled, shouting death and torture threats of what they were going to do to him once they could get a hold of him.

…...

"That really wasn't necessary," Neo said. They were back in their room, on the bed. Law was possessively holding her tightly to his chest. "You didn't have to cut them up like that."

"Yes, I did. Straw Hat knows better. You're not allow to kiss anyone on the lips but me," Law grumbled as he tightened his hold on her.

"I didn't _have_ to kiss anyone one the lips." Neo giggled and shifted around so she could face him. She cupped his face. "I love it when you get so possessive of me like this."

Law smirked at her. She leaned into his chest. "Why don't we proceed with our own game of Spin the Bottle?"

"Minus the bottle?" Law asked.

"Yup." Neo leaned in and pressed her lips to him.

…

 **Author's Notes: I have a Penguin multipart idea, but I can't make up my mine if I wanna post it here or if I should extend it and put it in my rewrite. :/**


	22. Happy Birthday Law

Happy Birthday Law

Law grumbled as Luffy removed his spotted hat and placed the birthday hat on top of the grumpy surgeon's head. He had his arms crossed and a deep frown set on his lips. "I should just kill you right here and now, Straw Hat."

"Aw! Come on, Traffy! It's a party! It's your birthday! Have some fun!" Luffy laughed. "Neo is having fun."

Law let his eyes trail from the straw hatted pirate. His composure relaxed upon seeing his love's smile and obvious enjoyment of the party. She had Chopper in her arms and was dancing around with him while the reindeer happily chowed down on some cake. He had noticed Neo holding and nibbling on a fairly big piece of cake earlier, but he knew she didn't finish it. She still couldn't eat too much sweet stuff without getting sick.

The Heart Pirate captain didn't want a party at all. He wanted their two ships to continue sailing, but once Luffy caught wind that it was his birthday, it was all over. Of course it didn't help that Neo had gave him puppy dog eyes. Between the two _children_ of the two crews, the two ships had no choice but to dock at this uninhabited island.

While Neo and Sanji worked on baking Law a cake, much to the dismay and jealousy of the Heart captain. The rest of the crews started up a fire and pulled out their musical instruments to entertain everyone with. Robin and Nami sat with drinks in their hands and enjoyed their two crews goofing around. Franky danced along with Usopp and several members of the Heart Pirates. Zoro watched them before falling asleep.

"See?" Luffy said with a huge grin. "You want to make her happy, right?"

Law's cheeks tinted pink. He did love it when Neo was happy. And this had made her very happy. He watched her carefully as she danced around with Chopper until she separated from the reindeer and came over to sit with him. As she walked over, Luffy walked away to fall onto some fresh meet that Sanji had cooked up. Neo said down beside Law and leaned into his side. "Are you angry?"

"No, love, I'm not," Law said placing a kiss into her hair. "It was very nice of you to do this."

"So you like it? Even though it was kind of last minute, with no real presents and in the middle of no where?" Neo asked. He quickly noted the worry in her eyes before she dropped them to the ground. This was the first birthday party she had thrown for him. It was obvious she wanted it to be perfect, despite not having real party decorations.

"Love, I don't need presents or party decorations," Law said. Placing his finger under her chin, he tilted her eyes to his. "Because you are the best present I have ever gotten. No matter where were are, as long as I'm with you, I'll love anything and everything you do for me."

"Happy Birthday Law!" Neo's lips and eyes smiled, sparkled and sang.

"Thank you, love." Law leaned down and kissed her.

…

 **Author's Notes: Okay a little late, little last minute and not very thought out, but still. Happy Birthday Law!**


	23. Pocky

Pocky

"Uh." Neo tilted her head as she looked at the object in-between her fingers. It was a thin, golden brown stick dipped in a pink icing that covered over half of it. She rolled it and blinked a couple times. "What is this again?"

"Pocky," Penguin answered. He, Shachi, Bepo and Neo were sitting around the table in the rec. room while Jean Bart was sitting on the floor with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed in meditation. They had recently returned from shopping and were relaxing while they waited for the rest of the crew to return to the sub. "That particular one is strawberry flavored. It's a lot less sweet than the chocolate ones. I figured you'd like it best."

"I see." Neo rolled the stick again.

"Hey, Neo, is the captain coming yet?" Shachi asked. He casually hung his arm over the back of his chair.

"Yeah. He's about to enter the sub." Neo nodded. She kept her eyes locked on the interesting thing in her fingers so she didn't see the mischievous grins passing between her crew. "Why?"

"No special reason, but this pocky is actually part of a game," Shachi said.

"A game?" Neo looked up at him at that point. "What kind of game?"

"You take the pocky and put one end in-between your teeth and the captain takes the other end in-between his teeth. Then when someone says 'Go' you both start eating the pocky and see who gets to the middle first," Shachi explained.

"Really?" Neo asked, innocently.

"Really!" Penguin, Shachi and Bepo said while nodding.

Jean Bart hummed. He peaked at his younger companions before closing his eye again. No way he was taking part in this.

"Would you like to play it?" Shachi asked.

"Sure." Neo nodded. "Who's going to play with me? Penguin?"

"No, none of us," Penguin said.

"Why not?" Neo asked, confused. She tilted her head and frowned. "You always play with me."

"I know, little sister," Penguin said. He patted her on her head. "But this is a game you should play with the captain."

"Really?" Neo asked.

"Really!" Penguin said.

"He'll really love it if you play this game with him," Shachi added. "Is he here yet?"

"Yeah. He's just outside the door," Neo replied. All but for Jean Bart, looked up when their captain entered into the room.

Law walked over to Neo immediately. He kissed her hair before casting his eyes around his crew. He asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Shachi shrugged.

"We were just talking about games with Neo," Penguin said.

Law looked at the pocky in his love's fingers then back at his crew. He lifted an eyebrow at them. Despite knowing what game they were talking about, he still asked, "What games were you talking about with her? I hope they are appropriate."

"Of course, Captain!" Shachi and Penguin screamed. "You know we won't even talk to her about inappropriate stuff!"

"We were just explaining to her about the game that people play using Pocky," Bepo said. "She would like to give it a try."

"I see," Law said.

"Will you play with me, Law?" Neo asked.

When he turned to her, he melted at the innocence in her eyes. His chest tightened and his heart fluttered.

"Please?" Neo pleaded. She, unknowingly, batted her eyelashes at him.

Law swallowed when he heard his crew snicker. He sighed. "Of course I'll play with you."

"Thank you, Law!" Neo squealed with delight. She jumped to her feet.

"All right, players!" Penguin called out like he was an announcer. "Please, place the ends of the Pocky in-between your teeth!"

Neo nodded. She placed the end of the Pocky between her teeth and waited for Law to do the same. Law leaned down and took his end of the stick in his mouth. They smiled and waited for the word. Penguin then cried, "GO!"

Neo and Law started chewing on the stick. Law watched with amusement as she watched the stick disappear before them. When they were about an inch apart from each other, a spark of realization entered into Neo's eyes. She looked up at him just before they reached the center of the stick. His arm lips pressed against hers. Her face flushed red and her body tensed up. Somehow, she was able to swallow her Pocky without choking on it.

The three goofballs cheered.

Law pulled away from her at that point. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest to help hide her until she came back to reality. He shot his crew a disapproving, yet grateful glare.

"Sorry," They mumbled with huge grins. "We couldn't help it."

"For the record," Jean Bart said. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"She's so cute," Shachi said. He moved closer to Neo and inspected her hidden face as best he could. "If she has this kind of reaction just to the Pocky game, I wonder what kind of reaction she'll have to strawberries and chocolate."

"You idiot!" Penguin growled. He slammed his fist down onto his friend's head. "Don't you dare even think about _that_! She's far too young!"

"I was just wondering! It's not like I'm going to go out and buy some for them!" Shachi replied. "I know she is not ready for that kind of thing!"

Law sighed. He pitched the bridge of his nose, grateful that Neo wasn't coherent enough to hear this conversation. He froze when he felt a tug on his hoodie. Regretting it already, he glanced down to see Neo had extracted herself from his chest. He swallowed when she peered up at him with innocent curiosity shining in her eyes. From the corner of his own eyes, he could see Shachi quickly, and quietly, tiptoeing out of the rec. room.

"Law?" She asked. He swallowed again, hard. "Can we play the game that Shachi just spoke about? The one with chocolate and strawberries?"

…

 **Author's Notes: It should be obvious that these two take place before they get married.**


	24. Petting Zoo

Petting Zoo

"Petting Zoo?" Neo asked. She tilted her head and stared, curiously, at the sign before her. She tugged on Shachi's sleeve. "Shachi, what's a Petting Zoo?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just a place where people have animals that others can pet," Shachi replied. "Typically, they have animals that locate people don't have. But it looks like this place owns the Petting Zoo. Would you like to go check it out? We still have a while before we have to head back to the sub."

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "I want to go see this place."

"Let's go then," Shachi said. Neo nodded again and linked her arm with his. He led her through the town for about ten minutes before they finally came to the area where the Petting Zoo was. It was set just outside of the town on a little farm.

Neo squealed when she saw all of the animals. There were two donkeys, a pony, three horses, kittens, puppies, rabbits, a large tortoise and some goats. "So cute!"

"Petting Zoo's a horrible," A woman said as she walked by with another woman.

"I know. I can't believe those poor animals are being subjected to this," The other woman said.

"Shachi, is something wrong with this place?" Neo asked while watching the women pass by them.

"It doesn't look like it," Shachi replied.

"Then why did those women say that?" Neo asked.

"Some people don't think animals should be pets or confined like this," Shachi said. He looked around. All of the pins the animals were in were large enough to give them plenty of room to run around. Only the corrals with the donkeys, horses and goats looked small. But this place was on a farm. It was clear that the current pins and corrals that these animals were in weren't their constant homes. "I'm sure these animals are well taken care of."

"They do seem really happy about being here," Neo said. She looked around, clearly wanting to play with the animals, but obviously waiting to get more comfortable before walking over. There were about ten other people here.

"Well, you would know if they weren't happy," Shachi said. He waited about five more minutes before asking, "Would you like to move closer now?"

"Yeah." Neo nodded.

"All right," Shachi said. He started to lead her forward. While moving closer a couple more people left. He could feel Neo calming down. She completely relaxed when they got to the donkeys.

Neo quietly squealed again when one of them stepped over to her and nuzzled her arm. The donkey was white with a couple black spots hovering over her left eye. "You're so cute!"

Soon all of the donkeys had wondered over to her. She petted and cooed to them. Eventually, she wondered away from them and moved on to the rest of the animals. Shachi watched as she inspected and talked to the animals. Occasionally, he'd pet one of them himself when they wondered up to him.

Neo jumped into the pin corralling the rabbits. She lay down on her stomach. Resting her chin in her palms while kicking her feet in the air. She said, "And how are you all doing to day? That's nice. Do you like it here? Are you happy? That's good. I was a bit concerned for a while. But you all seem to be happy here. You seem to be well fed too. I'm glad."

Shachi leaned against a nearby tree as he kept an ever-watchful gaze on Neo. He crossed his arms and smiled. He kept his eyes locked onto her, only looking off when he saw someone else moving. Usually that was only when someone was leaving the Petting Zoo or coming into it. Once he registered there was no threat and Neo was fine, he turned his eyes back to her. Eventually, a couple other crewmates had happened to find them.

"We figured you two would be here," One of them said.

"Hi, guys!" Neo greeted before turning her attention back to the kittens and puppies. Just about all of the kittens and puppies were laying on her or climbing on her. One particular black and white puppy was trying to make a nuisance of himself by chewing and tugging on Neo's pant leg, but she loved it. Occasionally, she would move her leg in a game of tug of war with the puppy. She would squeal happily when the puppy started growling.

"Are we leaving?" Shachi asked.

"No," One of the crewmates said. "The captain is still getting our gold cashed in. There's another pirate captain in there. He was causing a bit of a problem. The captain had to intervene. He solved the problem immediately, but it's still going to be a couple hours before we can leave."

"That gives Neo plenty of time to play with the animals," The other crewmate said. He walked away from the two men to join Neo. He sat down and a white and light brown spotted puppy jumped into his lap.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Neo asked. She was holding up a kitten with soft grey, light yellow and white fur. "I think I like this kitten the best. It's so cute."

"It is pretty cute," The crewmate said.

"And I like this puppy the best. He reminds me of Law for some reason," Neo said. She held up an all black puppy. The puppy's fur was sticking up in a very similar fashion to Law's. "I think it's because of his fur."

The crewmate chuckled. "He does look like the captain."

Neo nodded.

A couple hours later, Shachi noticed that the sun was starting to set. The owner, a grey haired man with glasses, just walked over to them at that point, he said, "It's about time I close up."

"Yeah." Shachi nodded. He turned back to Neo. The crewmate that was with her before had already left the pin and was standing with him. "Neo, it's time to go."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Neo protested. She then spoke to the kittens and puppies. "I'm staying here with you all! I know! I love you all too! I'd like for you all to live with me as well! I bet you could! The captain really wouldn't mind!"

"Is she talking to the animals?" The man asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah!" A crewmate said.

"She does that!" The second crewmate added, covering for their favorite girl. "She always pretends that animals can speak! It's actually really cute!"

"Uh, okay." The man nodded, but clearly wasn't convinced. "Look, I really need to put the critters up for the night. I'll start with the larger ones since she's still playing with the smaller ones."

"Right," Shachi said. "We'll get her out of there and get out of your way. Neo, let's go."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Neo said with a defiant air.

"Oh boy. We have a problem," A crewmate said.

"We better go get the captain," The other crewmate added.

"That's probably a good idea," Shachi said. "You two go get him. I'll stay here and see if I can extract her from this place. Although I highly doubt that I can."

"Right." The two crewmates nodded and dashed away from the Petting Zoo. Knowing he wasn't going to do much good, Shachi turned back to Neo and started talking to her again. But, no matter what he said, she refused to leave.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here." Shachi sighed. He then noticed his captain coming towards them. "Oh, good, you're here. I can't get her to budge."

Law nodded. "You go on back to the sub. I'll get her and be right there."

"All right. But you might want to hurry," Shachi whispered. "I think the owner is getting aggravated with us still being here."

Law nodded again and walked over to Neo. He studied her position. He wasn't quite sure if she even sensed him beside her. She seemed so wrapped up in the animals. Without a word, he created a Room and warped her onto his shoulder.

"Huh?" Neo blinked multiple times when she found she was no longer with the animals, but slung over Law's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! Why did you do that?! I was playing with them!"

"It's time to go, Neo," Law said. He calmly walked away from the Petting Zoo.

"But I want to stay!" Neo whined.

"No whining, Neo," Law said. He continued to calmly walk back towards the sub, trying his best not to let her influence his decision through her pouting.

"But they're so cute. I want to stay," Neo said.

Sighing, Law tucked them behind a house. He sat her back down on her feet. He tilted her eyes up to him, his resolution quickly fading at the water in them. But he knew they couldn't stay here any longer. "But if you stayed here then you would miss out on all of this…"

Law leaned in towards her. He captured her lips and kissed her deeply. She tensed up on him like always. He smiled when he felt her melt into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A minute later, they broke apart for air. "Now, do you really want to stay here?"

"Hm, no," Neo drawled. "I really would miss that."

"Good." Law scooped her back up into his arms. "Let's get back to the sub then. I want to continue with this. Room. Shambles."


	25. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

(2017)

Neo covered her mouth with her hand to hide a yawn as she walked down the halls of the quiet sub. She adjusted Law's black and yellow hoodie over her shoulders and wondered where everyone currently was. They were docked at an island so she figured the majority of the crews, Straw Hats included, were out around the town. But she was never alone. Someone was always with her. She just didn't know who had decided to stay with her while she took her nap. She did know Law was near. She could sense him coming closer, but he had been outside as well. Earlier he was with her when she fell asleep, promising to return from whatever he was doing when she woke up like he always did. Just then he appeared around a corner of the hall. They greeted each other with warm smiles. Sleepily, she said, "Hey."

"Did you two have a good nap?" Law asked when she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His chest grew warm with love when her pregnant stomach brushed against him.

Neo snuggled into him before looking up at him. "Yes. But it would have been better if you were sleeping with us. We missed you."

"I know. I missed you both too." Law pressed his lips to her forehead. "We can take a nap together later. I can feel you're still tired."

"I am a bit," Neo said before snuggling back into his warmth.

"Maybe you should stay in and rest then," Law said, stroking his hand over her hair.

"No, I promised the girls I'd go shopping with them today," Neo replied.

"Neo, you're still sleepy," Law said, taking on his doctor and captain tone simultaneously.

"I'm just not completely awake yet," Neo said. She pulled away from him and looked up at him again. Her eyes sparkling with that certain glint of mischief when she wanted something and would get it because she had him wrapped around her finger. "Besides, I'll be with Chopper. He's done well in training under you to take care of us when you're not around. He knows what to look for. And he can smell any changes that take place. Besides, you're not going very far as it is. And this island isn't all that big. You can easily warp to me if I need you."

Law drew in a breath and exhaled. His eyes dropped from hers to her stomach, to her hidden baby bump behind his hoodie where their child was being nurtured. His lips curled into a smile as he reached out and brushed his thumb over the fabric and her stomach. He brought his eyes back up to hers when she placed her hand over his.

"We'll be fine," Neo said. "See? I'm wakening up even more now that I've seen you. Besides, it's your fault I'm so tired. I wouldn't have been this drowsy if you had taken a nap with me instead of running off with the boys. You know you can get me to relax so well."

Law chuckled. "I only ran off because I'm preparing something special for you."

"I should have known. You've been secretive for the past couple of days now. It's for Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

"It is." Law nodded.

"And you won't tell me even if I ask," Neo said.

"Nope."

"Fine. You run and do whatever it is with the guys. I know you only came back because you sensed me waking up," Neo said while she ran her hands up his chest and to his neck. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"That and I know you're tired," Law said between kisses.

"I'm not that tired. I just need to move around a bit," Neo said as she continued to kiss him. "Besides, the only way to get me back into bed is if you came with me and kept me there with your body."

"I might do just that." Law hummed at her meaning and kissed her deeply.

"Well?" Neo asked a moment later.

Law hummed again. He ran his tongue over hers a couple times before finally pulling back to let her breath. Pressing their foreheads together, he said, "As much as I'd love to take you back to bed and work you into a relax state like I did on our way to Dressrosa, I can't right now. I really want to get your surprise done in time."

Neo pulled back from him and pouted.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll definitely make this up to you later," Law said while trailing kissed down her neck.

"Hn…promise?" Neo asked, tilting her head to give him better access to her flesh. A soft groan passed her lips as he sucked gently on her soft spot, his hands gliding around her hips to her back so he could pull her closer to his body.

"I promise," Law mumbled against her neck.

"Good," Neo said just before Law captured her lips again in a searing kiss. A few minutes later the two finally pulled away from each other and walked out onto the deck of the ship with their arms around each other. There the warm sun and a cool breeze blowing off the salty ocean greeted them. It was quickly followed by happy greetings of the women and reindeer waiting for her.

"Neo!" Chopper called up from the deck of the island.

"We were just coming to see if you were awake yet," Robin said.

"You have nice timing," Nami said.

"You ready to go?" Topaz asked.

Law warped himself and Neo down to the docks. She said, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Take it easy," Law instructed. "If you get tired at all, come back to the sub immediately. Watch for dizziness and other-"

"I know, Law," Neo said, cutting him off. "You don't have to worry, despite doing it anyway. It's just a little shopping trip."

"That's right!" Nami said with a grin. "We won't let her get worked up over anything. We'll walk around her so no one can come anywhere near touching her."

"She's going to be fine," Robin said.

"You worry too much," Nami added.

"She can always ride on my back if it's needed," Chopper said. "I'm ready to carry her if necessary!"

"You're so sweet," Neo replied. She bent down and picked up the furry doctor and nuzzled their cheeks together.

"I know! You're cute too! And I'm going to take very good care of you on this shopping trip!" Chopper cooed.

"She'll be fine, Captain," Topaz then said. "I have my crystals to back us up in a fight, that's not going to happen. And some of the crew is scattered around the town. It's really quiet and peaceful here."

"All right." Law nodded before kissing Neo's forehead again. "Just don't spend all your time walking. If you're going to be out for hours, make sure to take some breaks."

"Aye aye, _Captain_ ," Neo said. Tilting her head up for a kiss, Law pecked her lips before he finally let her walk away from him. He watched them disappear into the small town before forcing himself to go back to where his own group was waiting for him.

…

"Hm." Neo hummed to herself while looking over the anniversary coins in front of her.

"See anything you like?" the man behind the counter asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid not. You have some very nice coins here, but Law already has them," Neo said. She straightened up and put her hands behind her back. She looked at the old man, taking in his white and black peppered hair and gentle black eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, young lady," the man said with a friendly smiled that added more wrinkles to his already wrinkled face. "Can't help it if your husband already has all of these."

"I suppose not," Neo replied. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem," the man said. "Is there a special reason your looking for a gift for him?"

"No, it's just a Valentine's Day gift," Neo replied. She glanced around the room to locate her friends. Robin and Nami were at another counter looking at some jewelry while Chopper and Topaz were standing on each of her sides to guard her from being touched by strangers despite there only being three other customers in the shop. "Law really loves collecting anniversary coins."

"I see." The man nodded.

"Well, have a nice day, sir," Neo said before heading for the door with her friends.

"You too," the man said.

Neo sighed once they were outside. She looked around the town with a frown and the thought of not being able to get Law anything.

"Don't get depressed," Chopper said. "It's not good for you or the baby."

"Sorry. I'm just worried that I might not find something for Law in time," Neo said.

"Try not to worry about it," Topaz said. "You know the captain won't mind. You don't have to get him anything."

"I know. But I really feel like getting him something," Neo said as they walked along. Her eyes dragging along the shops as they went, looking for anything that would tell Law how much she cared about him and loved him. "He's done so much for me. But nothing here seems to say that."

"You don't have to get him anything to tell him how much you love him," Robin said. "I know you show him that everyday with your actions. And as they say, actions speak louder than words."

"Yeah. You could always cook him his favor meal," Nami said. "He'll like that. Just throw in a back rub and foot rub and you're good."

"I suppose so," Neo said with a sigh. "Although…when we give each other back rubs it often ends up with us having…" Her voice trailed off as her cheeks heated up.

The women giggled while Chopper freaked out over her redness. The doctor grabbed Neo's hand and pulled her over to the porch of a near by shop. He made sure she sat down while he shrieked the entire time. "Oh my gosh! Neo! Sit down! Why are you all red?! Are you dizzy?! Do you feel sick?! Is your heart racing?! Anything happening with your vision?! Are you feeling any kind of pain?!"

"Calm down, Chopper," Robin said. She placed her hand on the reindeer's shoulder to help soothe him.

"She only embarrassed herself," Nami said before looking at Neo. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Neo. We all know what happens between you and Tra. You're stomach tells the entire world that. And you both are very healthy people. It's only natural for you two to have healthy sex life."

"She's just still too innocent for her own good," Topaz said with a smile. She walked over to the porch and sat down beside Neo. "We could use a little break anyway. We've been walking around for almost two hours. It's gotten a little warmer too."

"This place looks like a small café," Nami said as she ran her eyes over the sign above the door. "The Little Fairy Shoppe. I wonder what kind of food they have. I'm a bit thirsty as well."

"Why don't we go inside and see then?" Robin asked. With a round of agreements from the group, they headed inside. The group gasped upon entering the little shop. While the outside was simple wood siding, the inside was painted white. The ceiling was trimming in silver while an array of paintings, drawings, and other handmade objects decorated the walls, shelves, and tables. The chairs and tables were also silver, decorated with color gems, beads, pearls, and shells. Warm smells of freshly baked desserts and sandwiches also greeted the pirate group upon entering.

"This place is amazing!" Topaz exclaimed. "It looks like a fairy house that we've seen in your books."

"It does." Neo nodded.

"There's an empty table," Nami said as she pointed to a table with a round booth bench ground around it. "And it's big enough to fit us all."

"Looks good to me," Robin said before they walked over to the table.

"Hey, this center piece has tiny little fish in it," Chopper said. He rested his chin on the table and looked at the fish inside. There scales shimmered in the light making them look multicolored.

"What kind of fish are those?" Nami asked. "I've never seen them before. They look like they're only a couple inches long."

"They are," a female voice said. Everyone looked up to see a long black hair teenager wearing a simple button up white shirt, blue jeans, and a paint stained apron smiling at them. She had a handful of menus under her arm and passed them out to the pirates. "They're called Sparkle Fish and only live around this island."

"You capture fish for center pieces?" Neo asked. She felt a mood swing coming on. One that made her feel very sorry for these fish trapped in small flower vases. Her friends noticed and tried to figure out how they could possible curb this mood swing. But before the mood swing could take over and before the others could figure out how to stop it the girl spoke.

"Only for the day," the girl said. "I go out in the morning to get some then release them later that day when the shop closes."

"So you don't keep them?" Neo asked.

"Oh no. I wouldn't do that to them," the girl replied. "Pets are a lot of responsibly. And I just don't have time to take care of any type of pet. I prefer spending my time in my art lab."

"You're an artist?" Topaz asked.

"I am." The girl nodded.

"Did you by chance decorate this place?" Robin asked. "It's very lovely in here."

"Thank you. And, yes, I did decorate this place," the girl said. "My name is Rain."

"Nice to meet you," the pirates greeted and introduced themselves.

"So what brought you all to our little island?" Rain asked.

"We're just stopping for supplies," Nami replied. "And taking a rest from all the traveling."

"I see. Pirates?" Rain asked.

"How did you know?" Neo asked.

"Your shirt." Rain pointed to the Jolly Roger on the hoodie Neo was wearing. "I've read about you all in the papers. "You're some of the Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates. I'm impressed at all you've done. But I also have to say you people are crazy for taking on a Warlord."

"Hey! Rain! You're suppose to be working not chatting with the costumers!" a man growled from the kitchen.

"Oh hush! I am working!" Rain snapped.

"We didn't mean to get you in trouble," Robin said.

"Don't worry about it," Rain said, turning her attention back to the pirates. "That's just Ron. He's a friend of the family. My parents own this place. I'm only working here because we're short on staff right now. A couple of our normal waitresses are out having babies. I can see that you're having one as well."

"Huh? How could you tell? Law's shirt is so big on me," Neo said. She looked down at the hoodie she was wearing. Most people didn't notice she was pregnant when wearing Law's clothes.

"I noticed you were on the verge of a mood swing when we were talking about the fish," Rain said. "I've had plenty of experience with pregnant women. I have six younger brothers and three younger sisters."

"You have nine siblings?!" Chopper asked.

"I do indeed. But my younger sisters are triples. So they were born at the same time," Rain replied.

"That's incredible!" Nami exclaimed. "I can barely handle our crew of nine!"

"I'm use to it," Rain said. She reached into her apron and pulled out a small notebook and pencil. "Now what can I get for you today?"

"Let's see what looks good," Robin said while they all opened their menus. After a minute of scanning the items the group placed their orders for sandwiches, their drinks, and cinnamon crunch sticks.

"Great! I'll have your drinks right out to you!" Rain said before walking off. And just like she said, two minutes later she came back with their drinks.

"Thank you," the pirates said as the young girl handed them their drinks.

"It's so yummy!" Chopper exclaimed after taking a drink of his Blue Cream Smoothie.

"Glad you like it," Rain said. "It's a specialty of the shop. You can only get it here."

"This tea is very yummy as well," Nami said. "What do you think, Neo?"

"It's incredible. The ingredients are home grown, aren't they?" Neo looked up at Rain.

"They are." Rain nodded. "My great grandparents were the ones who's started this shop. It's passed down our family lines. From the every first day, my family has home grown all of our ingredients."

"That must take up a lot of time," Topaz said.

"Not with a family my size," Rain said with a chuckle. "We all pitch in. Even at a young age, we're out there digging in the dirt. It's a wonder I ever have time to work on my art projects."

"Order up!" the man from the kitchen shouted.

"Be right back," Rain said as she walked off to get their food.

"This place is just so amazing. I can't believe she decorated all of this herself," Neo said as she looked around the room.

"Maybe you should make something for Law," Nami said.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow," Neo said. "I don't think I'd have time."

"It would depend on what you made," Rain said once she returned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to listen in. This place is just so small. You're talking about a present for your man, right?"

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "I don't know what to get him."

"Well, what does he like?" Rain asked. She laid their plates down on the table before tuck the tray under her left arm and placing her right hand on her hip. "Maybe I can help."

"He likes roaming and anniversary coins," Neo replied.

"Bingo!" Rain said with a snap of her fingers.

"Bingo what?" Topaz asked.

"Anniversary coins," Rain said. "You can make him some anniversary coins for the time you've been together, or for you baby being born, or something along those lines."

"Well, I do have some spare gold coins I keep hanging onto for no reason at all," Neo said thoughtfully. "But I don't know how to do anything like that."

"I can help you," Rain said. "I have all the equipment."

"But creating coins takes time," Nami said.

"She's right. Neo only has until tomorrow," Chopper added.

"With her abilities and my knowledge of art?" Rain said. "We'll have it done in just a few minutes."

"Neo can melt down gold coins in just a few seconds," Robin said.

"That's right!" Nami said. "I forgot about that! What do you say, Neo?!"

"But I have no idea what to even put on the coins," Neo said. She stuck her hand in her pocket, pulled out three gold coins, and stared at them.

"We have some time to think about it while we eat," Robin said. "We can brain storm."

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Chopper said. "What do you say, Neo?"

"And this is the perfect time to do it," Topaz said. "The captain's off preparing his own surprise for you. He'll barely even notice where you are."

"Yeah right," Neo said with a giggle. "Law always knows where I am."

"Your bells are so lovely," Rain said. "I never thought I'd get to hear them."

"A fan of Neo's, huh?" Robin asked as she popped her chin up in her hand.

"I am. Sorry about that." Rain's cheeks flushed. "I just can't help it. You're like a fairy and I'm really drawn to fairies. My great grandparents were too. That's why this shop is named the way it is."

"Fairies, huh?" Neo mumbled. She took a bite of her sandwich and thought about everything that was happened.

"So what do you think of her idea?" Topaz asked minute later.

"Law might like it. But I still have no idea what to put on the coins," Neo said. She took another bite of her sandwich. She swallowed before speaking again. "What could I possible put on them? What anniversaries do we have? We've only been together a couple of years."

"And in those years are things you want to celebrate," Robin said. "You've already got the answer. You just haven't realized it yet."

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"Just think about it for a moment," Robin said. "You have three gold coins. And three very important milestones in your and Tra's life. And you carry all three of them with you everywhere you go."

"Three every importantly milestones?" Neo blinked thoughtfully. "Well, we've bonded three times."

"True. But you can't really put that on something as small as coins," Robin said.

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Chopper asked the other two women sitting at the table just as confused as he was.

"I can't think of anything either," Nami said.

"Me either," Topaz said.

"Three things," Neo said. Slowly realization came to her. She knew exactly what Robin was talking about. Now all she had to do what figure out how to represent it.

…

Law smiled as he laid the last pancake on the plate. He had finally managed to do it right, after about twenty tries. And it looked like a pancake should. His happy mood turned sour when he noticed the stack of pancakes on the counter that looked like a muddled mess. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Captain. The crew will eat them," Basil said. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. He poured two glasses and placed them on the tray with the food his captain had prepared for himself and Neo. He eyed the food on the plate before him. Four pancakes, two fried eggs, and a sliced orange for the captain and Neo to share. "Pancakes can be difficult to flip for anyone. And you don't cook very often. Neo will love the effort. But why did you decide on pancakes? You hate making them."

"Yeah. I know. Neo has been dreaming about eating them. Her cravings passed to me while I was in the shower," Law said. His eyebrows perched up a little just as he felt Neo stirring from her slumber. He picked up the tray and headed for their room. "She's waking up now. I better get this to her. She's was apparently dreaming about food again."

Basil chuckled as his captain left the warm kitchen. "Ah, the life of a pregnant woman. And the poor captain."

"No reason for that," Penguin said as he entered into the room. "The captain loves Neo. He doesn't mind at all going through all the pregnancy cravings and pains with her. I think it helps him understand her a little better during this time and brings them closer."

"Yup. Too bad there isn't a way for all men to experience a pregnancy with women." Basil nodded. He shivered when he felt multiple eyes glaring at him. He turned to find the majority of the crew had entered into the galley and was glaring daggers at him for his suggestion. "What? What'd I say?"

Topaz laughed. "I don't think the guys like the idea, Basil."

"You cowardly weaklings!" Basil said.

"You got that right!" the crew shrieked.

"Geez! I didn't think you'd actually agree with that," Basil grumbled while turning back to the stove to finish up breakfast for the crew.

…

Neo yawned as she exited the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she didn't notice the breakfast Law had made for her yet despite its aroma filling the air. "Being pregnant really stinks. I think I've run to the bathroom more times in just the few months I've been pregnant than I have my entire life."

"It won't be like that forever," Law replied.

"Huh?" Neo looked over to him when the smell of the breakfast finally entered her awakening senses and made her stomach rumble. Law was standing near their bed with the tray in his hands and a smile on his face. "You made breakfast?"

"I did." Law nodded. "Come back to bed now. It's breakfast in bed for you."

"You're so sweet," Neo cooed. She walked over to him and pecked his lips when he leaned down closer to her. "I was wondering why you were in the galley so early. We always go to breakfast together."

"I got up a little earlier today and wanted to make you breakfast for Valentine's Day," Law said as Neo climbed back in bed. "The main part of the day won't happen until later this evening though. Sorry about that. You'll just have to be patient."

"It's all right," Neo said. She adjusted the blanket over her legs before Law placed the tray down on her lap. "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind waiting."

"And you will be with me," Law said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm staying with you two all day. We can do whatever you want until we have to leave."

"Leave?" Neo asked. "Where are we going?"

"This gift can't really be given to you while we're on the sub," Law said. He picked up the only fork on the tray. Slicing off a bite of pancake, he fed it to Neo. "We're going to go to the island for this gift."

"Great. Now you've really got me curious," Neo said. She kneaded her eyebrows at Law in an annoyed yet playful way.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," Law said before kissing her. "Unless you want to tell me what you got for me. I noticed you were hanging around town a lot longer than you normally do. Did you find something interesting?"

"Maybe," Neo said as her cheeks tinted pink. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You didn't plan on waiting," Law said with a smirk. "You're only doing it because my gift won't come until later."

"Would you like it now?" Neo asked.

"I can wait," Law replied.

"I'm just not sure how you're going to like it," Neo said, fiddling nervously with their blanket.

"You know I'll like anything you give me. Besides," Law said. He laid down the fork and placed his hand over her rounded stomach. "You've already given me the best gifts of all. You as my love and wife, and our child."

"You're so sweet," Neo said. She took Law's face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you just as much," Law said. He brushed their noses together before picking the fork back up. He continued to feed them both. Once their meal was done, he placed the tray down on his nightstand and cuddled with Neo for hours. They spent the rest of the day staying close to each other, snuggling and kissing, until it was time for them to part from the crews. Neo and Law then stepped out into the cool night.

"Wait just a second," Neo said. "I have to get your gift. I left it with Chopper."

"I've got it right here, Neo!" Chopper said from the Sunny. He held a small black box in one hoof while waving at the two Heart Pirates with his other hoof.

"Hey!" Luffy cried. He grabbed Chopper and flung them over to the Polar Tang. Chopper screamed when they about slammed into the wall of the sub. Neo quickly summoned a wind crystal and stopped them.

"Thank you, Neo! You saved me! I love you so much!" Chopper cried, tears pouring down his furry cheeks. He then turned and slapped Luffy over the head. "Idiot! Don't do that without given me a warning first!"

Luffy crossed his arms and laughed. "Sorry. So are you two heading off to the surprise now?"

"You know about it?" Neo asked. She gave him a confusing blink before looking up at Law. "He knew about it?"

"I didn't want him to know about it since he can't keep a secret very well," Law said in an aggravated huff. "But he followed me anyway."

"And he kept it a secret?" Neo asked in disbelief. She looked back at Luffy.

"Hey! I can keep a secret!" Luffy said, his smile still in place.

"You bribed him with meat, didn't you?" Neo asked.

"You got it," Chopper said while Law tugged his hat down over his eyes and sighed.

"Wait. You know about it too?" Neo asked. She looked down at Chopper before looking up at Law. "Everyone knew about this, didn't they? And this afternoon was just an act?"

"Sorry, love," Law said. "I was really concerned about you. But I knew you were in good hands."

"That's right," Chopper said with a nod. "We all pitched in to make this happen. We wanted to make sure it was a surprise. Sorry we tricked you."

"No, it's okay," Neo said. She sighed and let her shoulders slump. "I'm still so naïve. I didn't even notice you all were in on this."

"Don't worry about it." Chopper walked up to Neo and held up the small black box he was holding. "Here. I kept this safe just as promised."

"Thanks, Chopper," Neo said, taking the box from him.

"You're not upset with us, are you?" Chopper asked noticing Neo wasn't smiling anymore. Tears gathered in his eyes. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to upset you!"

"No." Neo bend down and cupped his furry cheek. "I'm not upset at all. I'm just a bit surprised that's all."

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Really." Neo nodded with a smile. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Chopper nodded. Law then warped Neo off the deck of the sub. Luffy and Chopper walked over to the railing and waved their friends off. "Have fun you two!"

"Yeah! We'll see you later!" Luffy added.

"Bye!" Neo waved back to them. Once her friends were out of sight, she turned around and slipped her hand into Law's. "And you bribed Luffy not to follow with more meat?"

Law nodded. "He so simple minded."

Neo giggled. "So where are we going?"

"Up there." Law pointed to the top of a large hill that over looked the town to the left of the docks.

"We're going all the way up there?" Neo asked. "Are we walking?"

"We can if you want," Law said. "Or we could just fly. It would be faster that way."

"Oh. Right," Neo said upon realizing she should have done that in the first place. She summoned a wind crystal. Lifting them up into the air, she flew them all the way up to the hill. Once landed, she looked around and gasped. On the hill was a bed, decorated with large, fluffy pillows, a fuzzy blue blanket, a candle at each corner of the bed, and a picnic basket that was no doubt filled with snacks made by Sanji. "Law?"

"Surprise, my love," Law said. He took her hand and led her over to the bed. With her still stunned, he guided her onto the bed, took off his shoes, and then propped himself up beside her on the large pillows while dropping his hat on the bed.

"This is so beautiful!" Neo gasped as she looked out at the ocean. The sky was so bright and clear it looked like they had two blankets of stars laid out above in the sky and on the water's calm surface. "But I'm still a bit confused at why we had to come all the way out here for this."

"Give it another forty minutes and you'll know why we came out here," Law said. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulled her back on the pillows with him, and pecked her temple.

After her stunned silence passed, Neo found her voice again. "Franky helped with this, didn't he? And Usopp, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo…probably the majority of the crew since they've been missing for the entire day."

"They did help." Law nodded.

"And Sanji made the treats?" Neo nodded towards the basket lying on the bed with them.

"He did. Basil helped too." Law grabbed the basket, pulled it closer, flipped open the lid, and rummaged through the contents. "And it looks like they're all safe for you to eat."

"Law, you are incredible," Neo said. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Hm." Law hummed. He kept his attention in the basket. "I don't know…a few days?"

"You planned all of this in a few days…and I barely managed to get you something," Neo said with a defeated sigh. "I feel so depressed now."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Law said, finally pulling his attention from the basket.

"But you're better at planning these things out," Neo said.

"This isn't a contest, love. You know you didn't have to get me anything. I'd like it if all you gave me was your attention," Law said. "You know that."

"I know." Neo nodded. "I just really wanted to get you something special. Something that tells you how much I really love you."

"You already give me that. But did you find it?" Law asked.

"I don't know." Neo chewed on her bottom lip. Worry began to plague her mind about her gift for Law.

"Would you like to give it to me now so you'll stop worrying about it?" Law asked with a soft smile. He felt her trying her best to keep her thoughts in check so she didn't reveal anything to him.

Neo fingered the small box in her hands. Hesitantly, she held it out to him. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Law took the box from her hand. He slid the cover off, set it aside, and then peered into it. He plucked the three gold coins out and laid them in his palm. His eyes ran over their surface. One gold coin had raised wings-Neo's wings Law noticed-on it with three prism crystals, one of the crystals was at the top between the wings while the other two was on the sides of the coin near the edges of the wings. The second gold coin had two circles over lapping with Law's heart tattoo etched in the opening that the circles created. And the third gold coin had three of Law's heart tattoo, each one a different size from the other. He glanced up at her, a silent cue for her to explain their meaning.

"They're our anniversary coins. This first one with my wings, its for when you first found me and the times we went through and bonded with each other. The second one if of our marriage, the circles represent our wedding rings and the heart is our bond through marriage. And the third one is for all three of us, the biggest heart is you, the next smaller one is for me, and the smallest one is for our baby. I know it's not technically the date of these anniversaries and our baby isn't even born yet, but that's okay, isn't it? Maybe it's not. Maybe I should have waited and given them to you when it was the actual dates of those anniversaries. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what t-" Neo rambled on until Law took her face in his hands and kissed her. His tongue slipped past her already parted lips, stroking every inch he could reach as he tasted her sweet mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together. Their panted breaths mixing together in the silence of the night world around them. Soon Law whispered, "They're perfect, my love."

"Really?" Neo asked, looking at him timidly.

Law smiled sweetly at her timid, innocent look. He nodded. "I never would have even thought of such a gift. Where did you get the idea?"

"From a girl, Rain, who lives in the town. She's an artist," Neo said. "We met her when we stopped for a break. Her family owns this little restaurant. It's a very nice place. It looks like a fairy house. She suggested the idea since you like anniversary coins. And Robin was the one who helped me figure out what to put on them."

"And that's why you were in town all day?" Law asked.

"Yes. Rain knew how to mold the coins, embed the crystals, and everything. She helped me with that part of the process. And I used my crystals for everything else," Neo explained. "Do you really like them?"  
"You know I do," Law said before kissing her again. A low grumble from Neo's stomach caused them both to chuckle.

"Sorry," Neo said with a sheepish grin.

"No need to be." Law reached for the basket. Pulling it in front of them, they began to pick through the variety of snacks that Sanji had made them.

"Uh, I think he went a bit over board," Neo suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Law asked. His eyes widened when Neo showed him a bottle of chocolate and a note taped to it. He growled in frustration when he read the words.

 _Neo & Law,_

 _I've packed some chocolate for your strawberries. I made sure to pack enough so you can spread it over your bodies. Just hurry up with that part. Luffy can only be distracted with meat for so long. I'm sure you don't want him to barge in on you two when you're make sweet love. And don't get too rough. Neo is in a very fragile state at the moment. I don't want her in any kind of pain! If you hurt her, I'll kill you! Wait! No! I won't kill you! Killing you would be killing her too! I'll beat you up then! Ack! Noooo! I won't! She'd feel that pain to! Darn it! Just don't you dare hurt her! I'll get you some way if you do!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sanji_

"Why would he even consider we'd do that out here? We're too exposed," Neo asked, her eyes running over the letter. "Well, that's never really stopped us before, but still. All those other times we had more cover than this."

"Stupid pervert," Law grumbled with multiple scenarios of chopping the cook up for suggesting such a thing running wildly through his mind.

"Easy, Law. Sanji was just trying to help," Neo said, placing the note and chocolate back into the basket.

"Sure he was," Law said.

"Ah! Look!" Neo gasped. She pointed up to the sky when meteors started shooting across the sky. Reality then hit her. She turned to Law. "It's so beautiful! And…you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I did." Law nodded. "Bepo and Nami suggested this island for this particular hill. They knew that this was going to happen and mentioned it to me. That's where I got the idea to do this for you. A few years ago, people use to come up here all the time. But over time that faded out and people just stayed down in the town. I figured you'd like to see this up here since it was going to be such a clear night."

"You are the best ever, Law! I love it and you so very much!" Neo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Several kisses later, the two finally setting into the large pillows to watch the meteor shower and munch on their treats while enjoying being together.

…

 **Author's Notes: Glad people like my One shots. Here's a V-day one. Not the best since I thought of it kind of last minute. But I got it done. Enjoy!**


	26. Happy Birthday Law 2017

Happy Birthday Law

2017

Neo yawn as she put the final touches on Law's birthday cake. She had forced herself to stay up all night so she could slip out before Law woke up. While she hated to do that, knowing the lecture that was coming about her needing sleep since she was now five months pregnant, she still wanted to do it to surprise Law. He didn't care much for celebrating his birthday, but she really, really wanted to do this for him. Her emotions wouldn't let it go. So she had snuck out of their room an hour ago to make the cake and Law's favorite meal.

"You really should have just let me and Sanji handle the cakes," Basil said while molding the rice into the correct shape for onigiri.

"I know," Neo said. She eyed the cake she had just finished icing. It was round with yellow frosting and their Jolly Roger on it and Happy Birthday Law writing around the edges. There were also several other cakes with identical coloring that Sanji and Basil had helped her with. But she had done Law's cake all on her own.

"You know you're going to get a lecture from both Law and Penguin, don't you?" Sanji asked.

"I know," Neo said. "But it'll be worth it."

"Neo," Penguin's big brother, _you are in so much trouble_ , tone boomed through the galley.

Neo turned her eyes to her brother, looking as innocent as she possible could.

"What are you doing staying up all night long?" Penguin crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't try to deny it. I know you are never up this early. Once you sleep, you sleep until after the captain wakes up."

"Making a birthday breakfast for Law," Neo said.

"Neo, you need to rest," Penguin said.

"I know," Neo said, her eyes turning big and round.

Penguin sighed and walked over to them. He started to help them finish up while speaking to Neo about the importance of her sleeping and not staying up all hours of the night.

…

Law woke up with a yawn and stretch of his body. Curling his limbs back in he turned and reached for Neo only to find that she wasn't sleeping beside him like she always was. Blinking in confusion as he stared at her empty space he sensed out where she was and found her in the galley. "What's she doing up so early?"

Running his hand through his messy tresses, he got of the bed to get ready for the day. After using the bathroom he stepped back out in their room and dressed in his favorite jeans and a simple black shirt. Leaving his sword and hat behind, he went to see why Neo was up so early. She never got up before he did unless it was pregnancy related. But it wasn't that. She wasn't having morning sickness and she wasn't having any cravings for food. It bugged him that she was up so early and he had no idea why. His nose twitched when he finally reached the galley. The smell was unmistakable. Neo had made his favorite food…for breakfast? He stepped inside of the galley and was greeted loudly.

"Happy Birthday, Captain!" the crew said.

"Happy Birthday, Law!" the Straw Hats said.

Law blinked. They all were there, scattered about the galley with several yellow icing cakes with the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger. Standing near his typical seat was Neo. She was dressed in one of her white Luminous dresses and had his favorite meal sitting in front of her on the table with another cake that said 'Happy Birthday Law' on it. "What's going on?"

"Law," Neo said, a light frown tugging at her lips, "don't tell me you forgot it's your birthday."

"Oh," Law drawled. He walked over to Neo and pecked her lips. "I guess I did. I'm sorry, love. You're wonderful for doing this for me."

"Really?" Neo's eyes shimmered with happy tears.

"Yes, love," Law said. "It's amazing that you cooked my favorite meal for breakfast for me."

"Happy Birthday, Law," Neo said. She tugged his arm, getting him to sit down. Once he was seated, she sat down on his lap and started to feed him.

"Well, ain't I the lucky one to have my wife also feed me," Law said.

"You deserve it," Neo said, picking up an onigiri to feed him.

"Yeah, because Neo never feeds you any other day of the year," Sanji said, causing everyone to laugh at the fact that Neo and Law always fed each other whether it's a special day or not.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Tra!" Luffy shouted. "Let's eat!"

The room erupted with jumbled chattering as the crews started digging in to the spread that the three cooks had put out for them all.

"If you don't mind, we're going to have a little dance on the deck after this," Neo said.

"As long as I'm dancing with you then I don't mind at all," Law said before Neo placed another bite of fish in his mouth.

She smiled and pecked his lips before giving him another bite of onigiri before taking a bit herself. Once they had finished their meal, they moved on to a piece of cake. Since Neo still wasn't big on sweets she shared a piece with Law. Unable to stop a childish mood swing, she dipped her finger into the yellow icing them smeared it across Law's lips before licking them teasingly off of him. She giggled. "You look really good in yellow."

"You taste really good in yellow," Law said, licking Neo's lips.

"Please, let us keep down our food," Tero said.

"Meanie." Neo stuck her tongue out at him. "You be nice. It's Law's birthday."

"Yes, _Captain_ ," Tero said with a smirk.

Not long after that the two crews gathered up and headed out to the decks of their ships. The musicians of the crews gathered together and started playing a joyful tune before tapering off into a slow dance so Neo and Law could dance together.

Law took Neo's hand in his and pulled her out to the middle of the deck. Holding her close but gentle, he started to move her around the deck with graceful moves that didn't suit a pirate like him. "You know, as happy as I am that you have done all this for me I'm not happy that you stayed up all night to do it."

"So you noticed," Neo said.

"How could I not have?" Law asked. "It's the only way you could have done this without me noticing. You know you need to sleep."

"I know," Neo said. "Penguin already gave me a lecture on resting while pregnant."

"Good," Law said.

"It seems we both have gotten better at dancing since we've been married," Neo said, changing the subject.

Law chuckled. "I guess we have. With you around I have a reason to dance."

"And an amazing dancer you are considering you've never had a lesson," Neo said.

"I can say the same about you," Law said. "But since you're so graceful, I'm not surprised you're good at dancing."

Neo felt heat rising to her cheeks.

Law leaned down. Nipping her ear, he said, "You're so cute when you blush. I can't wait to get you back to our room where I can get you out of that dress."

"Oh, I know you can't wait," Neo said with a smirk.

"And why are you smirking?" Law asked.

"Because I have a birthday present for you," Neo said.

"And why haven't you given it to me?" Law asked.

"Because it's not a present suited for public attention," Neo said. Her smirk grew into a bright smile when she felt Law getting aroused by what she was suggesting and when he noticed she was hiding something in her mind from him.

"So it's something that can't be shared around the crew," Law said.

"Well, it could, but I know you wouldn't approve if I showed it to them as well," Neo said.

"Why don't you give me a hint?" Law asked.

"If I did you'd warp us into our room right now," Neo said.

"And that's an issue?" Law asked.

"It is with Luffy here," Neo said, glancing over at the Straw Hat captain. The rubber man was sitting on the railing of the sub, carefully watching her and Law with a bright smile on his face. "He'll follow us."

"I'll take care of him," Law said. "Tell me what it is."

Neo turned her eyes back to Law. Slowly, she sent a mental image of herself take off her dress in a very sensual way to reveal a see through, short cut nightie underneath it. _'And you can do anything you wish to me and I'll do anything you want me to do to you.'_ She bit her lip when Law became fully aroused by her imagery and he formed his Room without a word.

"Hey, what's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Why is Law forming his Room?" Chopper added.

The women of both crews, Sanji, and Penguin snickered before Law lifted his hand and swiped it at Luffy.

"Hey!" Luffy cried when his body split into multiple pieces. "What are you doing, Tra?"

"Getting you out of the way." Law twisted and flicked his hand a couple times to move Luffy's body around on the sub and attached him to it. He then picked up Neo bridal style. "No one bother us for the next several hours. If any of you do, you'll end up in pieces and inside of a sea king."

Neo laughed at the pale expressions of the crews. Her bells sounded out before getting cut off by Law's warping them to their room.

"Well, they lasted longer than I though they would," Sanji said.

"I guess Neo had a stronger will than I thought she would," Penguin said.

"It's a good thing we hid Tra's present on the Sunny in our room," Nami said.

"What present?" Shachi asked.

"And when did you even pick it up?" Tero added. "We haven't been to an island for almost a month."

"Neo asked us for ideas for the captain's birthday on the last island we were at," Topaz said. "Since the captain doesn't really need anything-"

"Except for Neo," Nami interjected.

"-we decided that a special nightgown would work since it's something they can use it over and over," Topaz finished.

"I guess that's why the captain warped out of here so fast," Jean Bart said.

"It's sickening how often they-Ouch!" Zoro cried when Sanji slammed his shoe on top of his head. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Don't speak like that about Neo!" Sanji snapped.

"What are you talking about?!" Zoro growled. "It's no secret what they're doing in their room now! They're married and expecting a baby after all!"

"I don't care! I won't let you speak like that about Neo!" Sanji said.

"You're a moron!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Do they always have to fight?" Tero asked.

"Yes," the Straw Hats, but for Luffy and Robin said.

"Hey! Someone put be back together! We're supposed to be having a party!" Luffy cried out.

"Luffy, you're a moron too," Usopp said. "The party's over."

"Yeah, Neo and Law decided they want to have a party just for two," Chopper said.

"What?! How can a party with only two people there be fun?!" Luffy asked.

"You really are an idiot, Straw Hat," Penguin said. "Some times I wonder if you have hormones at all."

"What do hormones have to do with anything?" Luffy asked, causing Penguin to sigh heavily and walk away.

…

Law hummed in delight while raking his fingers through Neo's hair. Both their bodies were slightly damp and tired from their private party. Their clothes were haphazardly scattered over their room from their rush of getting into the bed. "That was the best birthday present ever."

"I'm glad you liked it," Neo said, nuzzling into his chest.

"It's a good thing you're still pregnant," Law said.

Neo, confused, lifted off of him, and gave him a questioning look. "Really? Why? What do you mean but that?"

"I'm mean that if you weren't we would have just given ourselves another child," Law said. "There is no way a condom would have survived that."

Neo felt heat rushing back to her cheeks. "Well…I, uh…"

Law chuckled. "You're still so innocent." He pulled her lips to his and murmured, "I love you so much," before making use of his birthday present again.

…

 **Author's Notes: Wow. It's been a while since I've updated my one shots, huh? Well, here's just a quick shot for Law's Birthday today. I do have a couple other shots in mind. When I get them written I'll post them. Don't know when that'll happen though.**


	27. Christmas Special 2017

Christmas Special

2017

Neo hummed as she examined Cora's clothes. She barely registered Law walking into their room. "Do you think he needs another coat? Or maybe another shirt? What about pants? Maybe I should put different gloves on him. Do you think he's gloves are warm enough?"

Law glanced down at their toddler. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of their boy. Little Cora was standing with his little arms straight out to his sides while he tried to shuffle around the room. "I think you have too many clothes on him. He can barely move."

"But it's freezing outside," Neo said. "He needs to be warm."

"It's not that cold out," Law said. He bent down and started pealing off a few layers of clothing their son was wearing.

"Daddy, I stuck," Corazon said.

"I know. We'll get you out of some of these clothes," Law said removing a second shirt. "Then you'll be able to move."

"He's not wearing that many clothes," Neo said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, he is," Law said. "Two jackets, three shirts, two pants, four socks…"

"I just want him to stay warm," Neo said. She dropped her arms to her side, tears glistening in her eyes.

Law removed one more layer before walking over to Neo. He kissed her forehead while rubbing his hands on her arms. "Love, this isn't the first time he's been out in the snow. And he is an Elemental, a fire one at that. He's not going to get cold at all. Even if he does you know someone will bring him back into the sub to warm up. Or Topaz will warm him up with her crystals. And there's always Bepo. You know Cora likes snuggling up to him when cold."

"I know, I know," Neo said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Law said. "You're doing great as a mother."

"You mean a mother hen," Neo said with a lift of her eyebrow.

Chuckling, Law hugged her. "It's just your way of showing you care. Are you ready to go out side now? The others are waiting for us."

Neo locked her eyes on their son as he scampered around their room. Now he was only dressed in fuzzy pants, a shirt, and a black jacket with their Jolly Roger on the left sleeve, his snow boots, gloves, and a hat. "I guess so."

"Let's go then. I'm sure Straw Hat is getting impatient," Law said. "I'm surprised he hasn't come to get us already."

Neo grabbed her coat that Law had made for them both for when they went to Punk Hazard. She pulled it on and headed out towards the door.

Law scooped Corazon into his arms and took Neo's hand. With everyone already outside, the sub was quiet as the three headed up to the main floor. A cold blast of air washed over their exposed skin when Law warped them out onto the deck.

"Wow!" Neo exclaimed upon seeing the white winter wonderland before them. Three mountain rose high in the distance, trees were covered with snow and scattered all over the base of the mountains, a pond was fifty yards away from where their ships were anchored, the snow looked to be a foot deep in places, and the crews were scattered about the island already engaging in wintery fun. "So amazing! I always forget how beautiful the snow can be."

Law nodded.

"Neo!" Chopper cried out.

Neo looked down. Some of their friends were standing near the sub. Bits of snow spotted their hair, clothes, and fur suggested a snowball fight had already broken out.

"Hey! About time you three got out here! Come join the fun!" Luffy said.

"Do you think you can freeze the pond for us?" Usopp asked. "Some of us would like to go ice skating."

"Sure thing," Neo said just before Law warped them down to the island.

"So how's Little Cora doing?" Penguin asked brushing snow off his boiler suit as he walked over to them. "And what took so long? Neo decide to put multiple clothes on him again didn't she?"

"I'm not that bad." Neo's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes, you are!" the majority of the crews said.

"Thanks a lot," Neo said.

"Oh, we love you anyway." Penguin put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "No matter how protective you are of Cora and the rest of us."

"Bepo! Bepo!" Corazon cried out while wiggling his arms out towards the bear.

"Okay, okay." Bepo walked over and took the child in his arms. "Is it all right if I take him to play for a while?"

Neo opened her mouth to reply but Law beat her to it. He said, "Yes, it's fine. Just keep an eye on him. If he gets too cold take him back into the sub."

"Aye, Captain." Bepo nodded then walked away.

Neo growled at Law.

"Don't give me that attitude," Law said. "Let him have some fun for a while. The cold weather won't kill him."

"Fine," Neo said.

"Why don't you freeze the pond so the others can skate?" Law asked.

"All right," Neo said. "You coming?"  
"Of course I am," Law said.

Neo lifted an eyebrow at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

"Because I am," Law said as he pulled her towards the pond. "And don't bother trying to look into my mind. You won't be able to get it out of me."

"Oh, you are so mean," Neo said.

"Hush and freeze the pond," Law said.

"Fine." Neo summoned her wind and water crystals. She lowered the temperature on the water until it eight inches of ice formed over the water to ensure no one would fall through. "That should do it."

"So cool!" Luffy said.

"Yeah! It looks great! Let's get our skates on!" Usopp said holding up their skates in his hands.

"Yo, Trafalgar!" Franky called out. "I have them all ready for you!"

"Ready?" Neo blinked at the cyborg walking over to them. "What's ready?"

"These little beauties." Franky held out two pairs of ice skating shoes.

"Okay." Neo tilted her head.

"You can be so clueless at times," Law said. He took the shoes from Franky and pulled Neo over to a wooden bench. He sat down and placed Neo's shoes down on the ground. "Put them on."

"You can't be serious." Neo sat down and stared at the shoes near her feet.

"I am," Law said sitting beside her. "You're going to ice skate with me."

Neo picked them up and looked at the thin blades on the bottom of her new shoes. Her eyes then drifted to Luffy and Usopp who had already had theirs on and were out on the ice. She watched as they slipped, slid, and collided with each other. Their laughter erupted into the air when they collided. But it did nothing to ease her nerves about it. "How in the world can people actually do this? These blades are so thin. And I hate wearing shoes as it is. These look a lot less comfortable."

"It's actually a lot easier than it looks," Sanji said.

Neo looked up just in time to see the cook step out onto the ice. Her eyes locked onto him as he skated around with ease doing several spins and jumps. "Easy for you to say. You've clearly have done this before." She turned back to Law. "And how can you even do this? You've never mentioned it before."

"Never had the moment to," Law said. "Besides we never really had the opportunity to do this anyway. Now we do. So we're going to do it here and now while we have the chance. Consider it a lesson."

"But we really should be watching Cora," Neo said. Her eyes drifted over to their son. Corazon was still with Bepo and several other crewmates. They were rolling around a large snowball in an attempt to make a snowman, but Cora was scraping away at the ball to destroy it.

"Cora is just fine," Law said.

"Fine. But I'm blaming you if I fall and break something." Neo bent down. She pulled off her boots and started to pull on her ice skates. "I'm getting a foot rub later for this. My feet are already screaming."

"I'll give you a rub later then. And you won't fall. You know I won't let you," Law said. "Besides, you can fly."

Neo paused as if realization hit her. "Oh. Right."

"Don't worry, Neo," Chopper said walking up to them. "You'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Chopper," Neo said. "You must really be enjoying this weather."

"I am." Chopper nodded. "It reminds me of my home."

"I'm sure it does," Neo said.

"I'd like to build a snowman with you later," Chopper said.

"I'd like that, too," Neo said.

"I can't wait until we can decorate the tree," Chopper said. "I wish we could do it now but we have to wait for-"

"Chopper!" Sanji skated over to them. He picked up the reindeer and skated off. "Come skate with me!"

"What was that about?" Neo asked. "Why did he interrupt our discussion?"

"Never mind him," Law said.

Neo looked at her husband then up at Franky. Franky refused to look at her. Instead he shifted into his tank for and rolled out onto the ice. "Franky! What was that about?"

"Never mind him." Law stood up and stepped out on the ice. "We have plenty to entertain ourselves until later."

"Until later?" Neo blinked. "What are you all planning?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Law said holding out his hands. "Come on."

Neo huffed but placed her hands in his and stood up. Wobbling, she slowly made her way onto the ice. Her feet slipped in all directions, threating to slip out from under her. She grabbed onto Law, summoned her wind crystals, and squeaked.

"Don't worry," Law said. "I've got you. Remember you have your crystals and wings to help you, including me. So just trust me. You're not going to fall."

"Yeah, I know," Neo said. She contemplated on using her winds but decided to trust Law. "This is crazy. How can people think this is fun?"

"This is so much fun!" Luffy, holding Usopp's hands while they spun in large circles, screamed as they passed by.

"Never mind," Neo said. After a several more minutes of slipping, her body stabilized on the blades and she stood up straighter. "Okay, so this isn't all that bad. But I'm still not sure about it."

"You're doing wonderfully," Law said.

"If you say so," Neo said. "My feet don't think the same. We've only been doing this for about half an hour and they're already very sore."

"We can stop if you want," Law said.

"Only if you want to," Neo said snuggling into his arm. "I know you wanted to do this together. And I've already admitted that it's not been all that bad. It is kind of fun. I'll want to do this again before was leave this island. I think."

"How about we spend some time with Cora then go for a walk?" Law asked.

"Sounds good to me," Neo said.

Law guided her back to the bench. They traded their ice skating shoes for their more comfortable boots then headed over to the area where their son and several pirates were still making snowmen. Neo said, "Looking good."

"Mommy!" Corazon called waddling over to her in the snow that the crew had stomped down for him.

"Hey, baby." Neo picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Have fun?"

"Yes!" Corazon tosses his little hands in the air before putting them around Neo. "Snow fun!"

"Yes, it is," Neo said. "How's he been?"

"Behaving," Penguin said.

"As long as no one gives him the idea of…" Shachi imitated lighting a match. "…you know."

"Indeed." Neo shot Law a knowing look.

Law smirked. "I'll wait for Straw Hat to start building a snowman to suggest that."

"You are such a child when you want to be," Neo said.

"Snow play, Mommy," Corazon said. "Snow play."

"You want Mommy to play in the snow with you?" Neo asked.

"Yes!" Corazon sang.

"Okay," Neo said. "How about Daddy? Can he play too?"

"Yes!" Corazon repeated.

"Come on, Law. You heard our son," Neo said kneeling down.

Law knelt down beside her. They scooped together some snow in their hands and started to mold it into balls to form a line of small snowmen.

Neo couldn't help but shape the snowmen into their crewmates, especially Bepo.

"Bepo!" Corazon said when she finished with the bear.

"Yes, it is Bepo," Neo said.

"Make big!" Corazon cheered. "Make big Bepo!"

"Look what you started now," Shachi said with a chuckle.

"It's like he knows what Neo can do with her crystals," Zoro said.

"Of course he can," Kailen replied. "He can sense it just like we can. It's our natural."

"So you have said," Zoro said. "But I still find it amazing how he seems to be so smart."

"Seems to be? Our son _is_ smart," Neo said.

"He sure is," Penguin said.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good thing considering who his dad is," Zoro said.

Law couldn't stop a proud smile from blooming across his face. The smile caused shivers to run down everyone's spine, but for Neo.

"You behave," Neo warned.

"I always behave," Law said despite them all knowing it wasn't true.

"I'm worried," Nami said.

"The next generation of pirates seems to be off to a wonderful start," Robin said with a smile.

"If he becomes a pirate," Nami said.

"He probably will," Neo said.

"You worried?" Kailen asked.

"Of course I'm worried," Neo said. "But I know I won't be able to make that decision for him."

"Mommy! Big Bepo!" Corazon said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Neo patted his head. "Big Bepo it is." She stood up and summoned her wind and water crystals. Working them together, she rolled up three different, but very large size snowballs, piled them on top of each other, and then rounded out ears for the bear. All the while Corazon cheered happily as it was being constructed. "There. All done."

"Big B-Bepo!" Corazon giggled. "Bepo!"

"You look good as a snowbear, Bepo," Shachi said.

"I prefer the way I am," Bepo said. "But it does look good."

"A perfect likeness," Penguin said. "Well, with the exception of the size of course."

"So cool!" Luffy screamed as he, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper came running over to them.

"Yeah! So cool! I want to make one, too!" Chopper transformed into his human form.

"I'll help!" Usopp said. The three started rolling together some snow.

"Looks like everyone's having fun," Sanji said.

"We always do!" Franky said before joining his three friends in making snowmen as big as they possibly could.

"And I'll entertain everyone with a song," Brook said. He pulled out his violin and started playing Bink's Brew. It didn't take long for the pirates to start singing.

A few minutes later, Law slid his hand into Neo's. "Come on, love. Cora is in good hands. Let's take some time for ourselves."

"Okay." Neo sighed as Law led her away from the rest of the group. She kept her eyes locked onto their son until he led her around a tree where she couldn't see him anymore. Then she had no choice but to look where they were walking. The trail was oddly worn down for an island that had no people. "This trail is well worn. Did you have the crew walk this when we got here?"  
"I did." Law nodded. "I knew I wanted to go walking like this with you. So I had them and some of the Straw Hats form us a path."

Neo eyes lifted up when some birds flew off some branches. Their movement caused snow to rain down on them. "Wow. So beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," Law said. "With Cora around we don't get much time alone."

"I'm sorry," Neo said. "I probably don't help much with my constant worrying over him."

"It's fine," Law said. "You do it because you care. But sometimes you need to take time off from him. Like right now would be a good start. You're thinking about him too much."

"Sorry." Neo grinned sheepishly. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. It's just us for a while. Is there anything in particular you're wanting to do while we're out here besides walk?"

"There might be," Law said sending her some suggestive thoughts.

"What?!" Neo's cheeks flushed. "Are you serious?! Here?! Now?!"

"Well, not _now_ ," Law said. "We're still too close to the crews. But soon."

"I should have know you had something like _that_ in mind," Neo said. "Sometimes it seems all you think about."

"It's not like you weren't thinking about it either," Law said. "And it's not like we haven't done it before in the snow. Remember Punk Hazard?"

"Hm," Neo hummed. "That was a good time despite where we were." She sighed.

"What is it, love?" Law asked.

"I'm just missing Godfather," Neo said. "I really wish he could have come here with us, too. It's been a year and a half since we last saw him."

"I know you do." Law squeezed her hand. "And you know he would come if he was able to."

"Yeah, I know," Neo said. They walked alone their snowy path for another half and hour before Law finally pulled her to him. Smiling he placed kissing on her lips and neck.

…

"We should head back now," Law said. Leaning up against a tree, he raked his fingers through her hair while watching the snow falling around them. "It's starting to snow again."

"I suppose so," Neo said snuggling against his chest.

"Oh?" Law looked down at her. "I figured you'd be flying us back as soon as I said that."

"Well," Neo lifted her eyes to his, "you did this to get me to relax. You said I needed to spend more time away from Cora."

"True," Law said. "And you did. And you didn't even think about him."

"How could I when you had me very well distracted." Neo ran her hand over Law's coat. It blocked her from his skin, but that didn't stop her from placing a kiss over his heart. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Law said.

"Feels like the temperature is dropping little," Neo said.

"That's just your body cooling down," Law said.

"I still want some hot tea," Neo said.

"Blackleg and Basil probably already have some made," Law said. "Let's go."

Neo nodded. The two pushed themselves to their feet and headed back to the group. Halfway back to the crews, something caused her to look back the way they came. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Law asked.

"Nothing I guess," Neo said. "I thought I heard something. But I guess I was imagining things."

"Perhaps it was just an animal," Law said scanning the woods himself.

"You're probably right," Neo said. "There're a few rabbits nearby playing together."

"Then it's nothing." Law resumed guiding her back to the group.

When they got back they found that someone had cleared an area of snow and created a fire with several logs around it for them to sit on. Sanji and Basil were stirring two pots that were nested in the fire. One she knew was filled with hot chocolate as she could smell it and the other one was no doubt hot tea. The heat of the fire washed over them once they were close enough. She smiled when she found Corazon wrapped up in Bepo's arms sleeping. "Poor baby. He wore himself out, didn't he?"

"Yup. He fell asleep a few minutes ago," Shachi informed them.

"He's been running around in the snow like crazy," Penguin said. "It's a good thing. He'll sleep now then be up later when we eat and decorate the tree."

"He was also hungry," Basil said. "So we have him a small sandwich. Ate it all up."

"I think we might have a hard time keeping him fed when he's older," Topaz said. "He's already growing like a weed."

"Thanks, guys," Neo said. She sat down beside Bepo to watch Corazon sleep. When Law sat down beside her, she leaned against him. "So how's everyone else doing?"

"Great," Nami said. "This was a fun idea. Too bad we couldn't go shopping for gifts though."

"Ah, we don't need gifts," Luffy said. "We have each other. That's the best gift of all."

"It sure is," Usopp said.

"I have to agree," Kailen said smiling at Neo.

Neo smiled back at him.

Chopper ran over to Neo and crawled in her lap. "I'm glad to be with you all too. It's so much fun when we travel together. I hope we can do it for a long time."

Neo nodded. "So do I."

"Here you go," Basil said handing Neo and Law a cup of hot tea. "One for the captain and one for Neo. Both lightly sugared."

"Thank you, Basil," Neo said. She let the heat of the tea wash over her before taking a small sip. "So yummy."

The crews settled in, listening to the crackling of the fire and talking about whatever popped into their minds.

"What the…" Neo's voice trailed off as she stared off towards the sea. "It can't be."

"What is it, Neo?" Penguin asked with a bright smile.

"I can sense Godfather and there's a ship coming this way with Elementals on it," Neo said.

"What?! You can sense Shanks?!" Luffy said. "I thought he wasn't coming!"

Neo looked at her friends and family. It took her several seconds to register their bright smiles. "You knew! But how? Godfather said he couldn't come!"

"What?!" Luffy asked. "Is this true?!"

"We ran into a few wind Elementals shortly after you had your conversation with him back on Leash Island," Topaz said.

"We went ahead and told them where we were going to be and they took the message to him," Kailen added. "Just incase he was able to get free and come. It was all Law's idea."

"Why didn't you all tell me?!" Luffy demanded.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to keep this a secret," Usopp said.

"I would have!" Luffy said.

"Not likely," Nami said.

"Not when Shanks is involved," Sanji added.

"I should have know," Neo said, tears dripping from the corner of her eyes. "You're all so amazing. But how dare you keep this a secret from me."

"Merry Christmas, Neo," they all sang.

"Thank you," Neo said, drying her tears with her hands. "I love you all so much."

"You should go greet him," Law said.

"You are so amazing." Neo hugged and kissed Law.

Law wrapped his arms tightly around her before releasing her. "Go on now. I know you want to go see him."

"Thank you, Law," Neo said. "Thank you, everyone." Summoning her winds, she flew towards the familiar ship of her godfather. Her smile brightened when she saw him standing on the deck of the ship, waiting for her. "Godfather!"

"Hey!" Shanks waved.

Neo flew down and wrapped her arms around his neck just as his arm wound around her waist. "You! How dare you keep this a secret from me!"

"Sorry," Shanks said. "I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you've been missing me."

"I should be upset with you!" Neo said, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I'm too happy!"

Shanks chuckled.

"Princess," four wind Elementals said as they took to their knees. "It's an honor to meet and serve you."

"Thank you for bringing my godfather and his crew safely to me," Neo said, her royal tone coming out automatically. "Please, take us to the island. I'm sure you all are tired from your journey. You should rest."

"Thank you, Princess," they said before doing as she asked.

In a few seconds, they had the ship pulled up next to the Sunny. The anchor was dropped and they pirates were lifted to the island by the Elementals.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried as he ran over to them.

"Luffy, it's good to see you," Shanks said.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Luffy said.

Shanks nodded while they made their way over to the fire.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Corazon wiggled his hands towards the Emperor.

"How's my little boy doing?!" Shanks pulled Corazon to his chest. "You been a good boy and causing all kinds of havoc for your parents?"

"Yes!" Corazon chirped.

"Godfather!" Neo scolded.

"Sorry." Shanks laughed.

"You're such a child. Just like Law." Neo shook her head.

"But a loveable child," Shanks said. "Isn't that right, Cora?"

"Right!" Corazon agreed.

"He doesn't even know what you're talking about," Zoro said.

"Stop being so stupid! Of course Cora knows what Shanks is talking about!" Sanji said. "He's smart unlike you!"

"What did you just say?!" Zoro demanded.

"You heard me! Cora has a better sense of direction than you do!" Sanji said. "That makes him smarter than you!"

Neo sighed. Summoning a wind crystal she pulled the two Straw Hats apart. Despite the separation they still tried to hit and kick each other while hurling insults.

"Fighting," Corazon said.

"Yes, your Uncle Sanji and Uncle Zoro are fighting again," Neo said.

"In any case, you made it just in time," Basil said. "We're going to be eating soon then decorate the tree."

"That's great!" Shanks said. "My cook will gladly assist you in any way possible!"

"Tree?" Yasopp asked looking around. "You going to pull one over?"

"No, Dad," Usopp said. "Neo's going to grow one for us once we're ready to decorate it. She doesn't like cutting down trees unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I should have known. Elementals are like that," Yasopp said. He put his arm around his son. "You're looking good! Glad to see my boy's doing all right for himself."

"Thanks, Dad," Usopp said. "It's good to see you too."

The pirates and Elementals wondered back over to the fire. They gathered around in groups and started talking about their adventures on the sea while the cooks got started on their meal.

"Huh? Hey who's that?" Usopp suddenly asked. The pirates and Elementals all turned to see an old man dressed in ragged old clothes walking over to them.

Neo picked up and hugged Corazon tightly to her chest and eyed the old man warily.

Law took step in front of Neo.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I seemed to have startled you all."

"Nothing personal, old man," Zoro said, his swords partway out. "We didn't think anyone lived on this island."

"I live on the other side of the forest here. Just a couple miles from the base of the mountains," he said. "I was just out for a walk when the delicious smells of your meal reached me." His stomach rumbled. "I'm sorry. It's been a hard year. I don't have much food at home. I was out looking for some animals I might be able to catch."

"You're not carrying any packs," Shanks said.

Neo held Corazon tighter.

"My traps are set up throughout the forest," he said. "The ones I've check so far are empty."

"So what's your name?" Kailen asked.

"Forgive me," he said. "I'm not use to being around people so much. My name is Jean." His stomach growled again. "Oh dear."

"You should come eat," Sanji said.

"I don't want to intrude," Jean said.

"Neo?" Sanji turned to Neo.

"It's fine," Neo said slowly. "I wouldn't want him to go hungry."

"Thank you so much," Jean said. "You're very kind."

"Come sit by the fire," Nami said. "You're probably cold."

Jean nodded. He walked over to the fire and sat down.

"It's ready!" Sanji announced. "Time to eat!"

The pirates cheered. It didn't take long before they all had their plates fill and their bellies following soon after.

"Here we go!" Neo called out. Summoning her earth crystals, she grew a ten-foot tall cedar tree.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

"We have the decorations!" Nami announced. She, Robin, Ikkaku, and Topaz were already digging through the boxes. The crews started filtering through the boxes and stringing up the decorations.

"Where did you get all of these?" Benn asked.

"We made most of them from stuff we could find on the ship," Nami said while holding up a wooden reindeer. "Some we bought on islands."

"They're so cute," Neo said holding a wooden penguin.

"That Penguin!" Corazon said.

"I guess you could say that," Penguin said with a laugh.

"You want to hang penguin on the tree?" Neo asked.

"Yes!" Corazon took the decoration from Neo.

"Here we go." Neo lifted Corazon into the air with her wind crystal. She flew him close to the tree where he placed the decoration on it with a giggle. They all got lost in decorating the tree after than. Everything was going fine until a horrible feeling swept over Neo when she sense Corazon moving farther and farther away from them. "Corazon!"

"Where did he go?" Basil asked. "He was just right here."

"Anyone seen Jean?" Sanji asked. "He's missing too."

"Don't tell me," Zoro said.

Nature erupted. The winds howled, their fire flared up, the waves rocked the ships, vines started lashing out at the sky, and wild animals cried out.

"Oh crap!" Usopp said. "Neo's ticked!"

Neo shot into the air. She flew in the direction of their son. Two seconds later, she landed in front of Jean, her eyes full of rage. "Give me back our son!"

"Mommy!" Corazon cried out. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Give me back our son!" Neo snapped. "Don't make me say it again!"

The pirates landed with the Elementals. Those with weapons pulled them out while everyone stood ready to fight.

"I'm sorry." Jean dropped to his knees, releasing Corazon.

Corazon wiggled out of the old man's arms. Neo scooped him up in her winds and pulled their son into her arms. "Mommy."

"I've got you," Neo said, her own tears dripping down her cheeks. "Mommy's here."

"You have three seconds to explain yourself." Law pressed the blade of his sword to the man's neck.

"And it had better be a good explanation," Shanks said. "Do you know who you just tried to kidnap?"

"Yes, I know who all of you are. I'm so sorry. But I had to do it. They took my family," Jean said tears pouring down his cheeks. "They said if I didn't try to kidnap your son they would kill my family. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it."

"That's no excuse," Law said. He pressed his sword into the man's neck, ready to kill him.

"Law, wait," Neo said.

Law paused.

"I believe him," Neo said. "I can tell he's telling the truth."

Law withdrew his sword.

"You…you do?" Jean looked up at Neo. "But why? Why aren't you trying to kill me? I know you're furious."

"Neo has very good instincts," Law said sheathing his sword. "If she trusts you really mean no harm then I believe her."

"I don't understand," Jean said. "I stole your son."

"I'm not happy that you did that," Neo said. "But being a mother myself I can understand why you did. I know I'd do anything to keep my family safe. So we're going to help you."

"You are?" Jean asked.

"We are?" several others asked.

"Who put you up to this anyway?" Topaz asked.

"They're a group of bounty hunters," Jean said. "They showed up here a few days ago. All they were doing to do is rest then move on. But you all showed up. That's when they took my family hostage."

"So they're just cowards," Sanji said. "Let's go teach them some manners."

"Where are they?" Nami asked, twirling her baton.

"At my place," Jean said.

"So what's the plan?" Franky asked.

"I'm staying here with Cora," Neo said. "Elementals, please take my crews to Jean's house."

"Yes, Princess," the Elementals said.

"I think I'll stay with Neo," Robin said.

"Same." Topaz nodded.

"We'll I'm going," Luffy said cracking his knuckles. The rest of them agreed. The three women headed back to the fire while the pirates and Elementals headed off to Jean's house to deal with the real kidnappers.

"You okay?" Topaz asked kneeling down beside Neo.

Neo nodded but her tears disagreed. "I can't believe that just happen. We could have lost our son."

"We never would have let that happen," Robin said. "So don't blame yourself."

"I got distracted," Neo said.

"We all did," Topaz said. "But you know Cora wouldn't have let Jean take him very far."

"That's right," Robin said. "He would have used his crystals long before Jean got him to the bounty hunters."

"Mommy," Corazon said.

Neo loosened her hold on him. She looked down into his large beautiful steel colored eyes. He looked so much like Law to her. He smiled at her and patted her cheeks with his hands.

"No cry," Corazon said. "I am fire."

"I'm sorry," Neo said. "I know you are." She hugged him. "You're such a good boy."

"Good boy!" Corazon chirped.

A loud boom erupted in the distance.

"Guess they arrived," Topaz said. "That'll mean they'll be back in just a few minutes. I actually feel a bit sorry for those bounty hunters. I wonder what possessed them to try and kidnap the captain and Neo's son."

"People will do some stupid stuff for money," Robin said. "I guess this was just one of those moments. Of course, you know they didn't count on an Emperor being here."

"They deserve what they're getting," Neo said. "I just want Law, everyone, to come back soon."

And they did. Five more minutes later, the wind Elementals were lowering them all back down to the ground, including Jean's family. Law immediately went to sit down by Neo. She leaned into his hold. "Law."

"We're safe now," Law said. "They won't try that again."

Neo nodded.

"You all right, Neo?" Shanks asked.

"Yes," Neo said. "I'm fine now."

"We can't thank you enough," Jean said. He had his arm around his wife and his other arm around his oldest daughter. His youngest daughter was standing beside them but her eyes were sparkling with awe at the pirates.

"We invited them to stay with us for a while," Sanji said. "They're hungry as well."

"That's fine," Neo said.

"You all are too kind," Jean's wife said. "But why are you doing this? After what my husband did?"

"Don't worry about it," Law said. "It's over and done with. Neo just knows when someone's good or bad. Just eat then you can go home or whatever."

The family nodded. The cooks gathered and prepared them a hot meal.

"Neo, got a second?" Franky asked.

"What's up?" Neo asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about them," Franky said.

"Oh?" Neo tilted her head.

"Jean was right when he said it's been a hard year," Franky said. "They had very little goods. And what they did have the bounty hunters ate it. Some of the cabinets were opened during the fight."

"I see," Neo said. "You want to help them."

"Yeah." Franky nodded.

"Then we'll help them," Neo said. "I'll grow plenty of fruits and vegetables for the winter. Can you make a shelter for them?"

"Ow! You got it!" Franky said.

"We should probably catch some fish for them as well," Topaz said.

Neo nodded. They then spread the word through the pirates and Elementals what they were planning on doing. Franky took Usopp and some Heart Pirates with them to fix up their house with the help of one Elemental flying them, while others stayed around the fire and did some fishing. The Elementals easily pulled out fish from the sea. Working together it didn't take long before they had everything ready for the family.

"Wow!" Jean said. His and his family's eyes locked onto their new two-story house. "It's amazing!"

"I thought I might spruce it up a bit for you," Franky said. "It was far too drafty before. We also made you a new fireplace and cut you enough wood to last you all winter."

"So amazing!" the girls screamed as they checked out their new house.

"I have a slid from my room to the ground outside my window!"

"So do I! I love it!"

"Thank you so much," Jean said.

"Yeah!" Corazon cheered.

"You settle down," Neo said bouncing him in her arms.

"Okay," Corazon said.

"So, it all turned out fine after all," Law said.

"It did." Neo nodded. "And thank you so much for being you. You always know what I need when I need it."

"Any time, love." Law leaned down and kissed her.

"Gross," Corazon said.

"Yeah, gross!" several pirates echoed.

"Oh, hush." Neo summoned a wind crystal. In a flash she threw an entire wave of snow over the pirates.

"Snowball fight!" Luffy cheered. Snowballs started flying back and forth between the three different groups of people.

 **Well, not the best, but I got it done. Merry Christmas.**


	28. Distraction

Distraction

Neo closed her book with a bored sigh. Glancing around the room she found a few of the Straw Hats were in the room with some of her own crew. Robin was nose deep in another history book of Luminous while Zoro and Usopp were neck deep in a game of poker with Shachi, Penguin, and Tero. Not wanting to join their game or read anymore, she got up, placed her book back on the shelf, and left the room. As she walked down the hall a playful mood swing crept inside of her. She giggled, wondering who would be her target this time. Sensing Law in their room, like he had been all day, she headed up to him. She decided he was going to be her target for ignoring her like that. Walking up the stairs she wondered if she would cross anyone's path before getting to their room. She didn't. Everyone else appeared to be somewhere else in the sub.

Reaching their room, she pushed the door open and leaned against the doorframe. Law hadn't noticed her. His eyes were down on several papers on his desk, his pen scraping over them. She had no idea what he had been working on all day. And at the moment she really didn't care what he was working on. The only thing she knew is she was going to get him to pay attention to her. _Now._

Pushing off the doorframe, she closed it and walked over to him. Glancing over his shoulder she found he was writing about the sub. She ignored it and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, careful not to bump her growing belly on the back of his chair.

Law only grunted her in response.

Neo frowned. That was not the response she was hoping for. So she pressed her lips to his neck, kissing up to his ear where she sucked his earlobe.

Law moaned. "Love, I'm trying to get some work done."

"You've been working all day." Neo nuzzled behind his ear. "It's time to take a break and play with me."

"Maybe later," Law said. "I really need to get this done right now."

Neo huffed and pulled away from him. Crossing her arms she tapped her finger on her elbow. Her mind spun with how she could get him away from his work. The thought of using her pheromones on him crossed her mind. But that seemed a bit too easy. Another thought came to her mind. She stripped of her clothes off and stepped back up to him. Sliding her hands over his shoulders, she kissed his neck while reaching down to his shirt. Luckily he was wearing his black button up shirt. It made her plan a whole lot easier. She rubbed her hands on his chest before undoing a single button.

"Neo, I told you I'm busy," Law said.

"And I told you it's time to take a break and play with me," Neo said while placing kissing up and down his neck.

Law shivered when she sucks his sensitive spot on his neck.

Neo smirked and worked that area while her hands kept busy by undoing his shirt. Once the last button was undone she ran her hands over his toned torso for several minutes.

Law sighed, letting his head roll back from the treatment. "Neo."

Neo smirked again. His tone was a mixture of warning and desire. She knew he was almost hers. Her hands dropped lower, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She slipped inside.

Law's body jumped at the attention.

"You better play with me now," Neo said, pressing her teeth into the skin of his neck just enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. She then licked the area before blowing on it.

Law shivered. Clearing his throat, he looked back down at his papers and started writing again.

Giggling at his desperate, yet growing futile, attempt to ignore her, she moved around him. Lifting his arm, she sat down on his lap. "Law, look at me."

Law pulled his eyes from his papers and looked at her face before his eyes roamed lower to her exposed body.

Neo bit her lip when she felt him growing aroused at the sight of her body.

"This is cheating," Law said.

"No, cheating would be using my pheromones on you," Neo said before kissing his lips. She continued to speak while pecking his lips. "Now. You will put that pen down. And you will play with me. Or I will use my pheromones on you."

Law's hand released the pen. It tapped against the desk. His hands roamed over her body before he picked her up and carried her over to their bed. After laying her down, he pulled of his closed and climbed on top of her.

…

Neo exhaled while Law ran his fingers through her hair. Her heart raced from their love making and from having her belly, their unborn son, pressed up against Law's side. "I really miss laying on top of you. It feels so weird not begin able to do that now."

"I know, love," Law said. "Just another couple months and you'll be able to do it again."

"I think it'll be more than a couple months," Neo said. "It's going to take time for my stomach to get back to normal. I hope you still find me attracting."

"After what we just did you're doubting I find you attractive?" Law looked at her.

Neo tilted her eyes up to him. "I don't know. Right now I'm only this size because I'm carrying our son. Once he's born I'll just be fat."

"You'll be cute as ever," Law said. "Nothing will ever change how I look at you."

"You're so sweet." Neo pushed up and kissed him before resting back down beside him. "So what were you working on?"

"I forgot. Someone distracted me."

"Maybe I should do it more often."

"Maybe you should."


End file.
